Beautiful Stranger
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Un sonido muy agudo rasga de repente el silencio, el corazón casi se le sale por la sorpresa. Música. Kouki se queda paralizado. El sonido hace que los vellos de sus brazos se le pongan de punta. Es increíblemente hermoso. [AkaFuri, High School AU]
1. Prólogo

_**Resumen**_ : _Un sonido muy agudo rasga de repente el silencio, el corazón casi se le sale por la sorpresa. Música. Kouki se queda paralizado. El sonido hace que los vellos de sus brazos se le pongan de punta. Es increíblemente hermoso._

 _ **Advertencias:** Fluff, mucho fluff. Kouki tiene una discapacidad auditiva y también ansiedad. Un montón de menciones de música clásica, lenguaje de las flores, y un ligero MidoTaka colado por ahí lol._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Su madre toma su mano y él tiene que dejar los deberes sin terminar sobre su mesa. Ella le lleva al centro de su habitación y le incita a moverse al ritmo de una melodía que no existe. Él mira a su madre y le parece estúpido tener que bailar cuando no hay música de fondo; no se da cuenta pero expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta, teme haber ofendido a su madre, pero ella ríe dulcemente y se detiene. De cuclillas frente a él le acaricia el cabello. Su madre habla sobre melodías que no existen, y sobre cómo alguien tuvo que imaginarlas para poder hacerlas realidad. Luego le habla de sueños.

"¿Tienes un sueño, Seijūrō?" ella le pregunta, y no espera a que responda cuando empieza a hablar sobre luces, y cómo, con sus suaves y cálidos susurros bañados en luz, los sueños crecen y se hacen más fuertes, haciendo que las probabilidades de hacerse realidad sean inmensas.

Luego le incita a continuar bailando, le pide que imaginé una canción, la que él desee. Y entonces ella cierra los ojos e imagina su propia canción.

Cuando él pregunta que canción imagina ella, ella responde con una nueva sonrisa y una mirada que Seijūrō no recuerda haber visto antes. Le habla sobre una canción especial.

"¿Tengo yo una canción especial?" pregunta. Su madre se detiene de nuevo. Mirándolo fijamente. Una mujer que irradia alegría. Su vestido de manta arrastrando la primavera allá donde pisa.

"En el futuro, tal vez" ella responde. Y vuelve a bailar. Su silueta moviéndose con el viento que entra por la ventana, dejando que la brisa corra por su piel y dejándose llevar por ella. Sus pasos guiando los de su hijo y su risa que le da un toque de paz al ambiente.

Seijūrō piensa en el futuro y cree, como el niño pequeño e inocente que es, en todas las historias sobre hadas, piratas y princesas que su madre le lee noche tras noche.

"¿Cómo sabré que es especial?"

Su madre se demora un momento en responder, cuando lo hace Seijūrō cree que ella solo se está burlando. Le dice que solo lo sabrá, sin más. "Tal vez no al principio, en ocasiones, las cosas más hermosas esconden su luz para que no cualquiera las encuentre, y quizá no seas capaz de notarlo" ella gira sobre sus pies y él tiene que girar también "pero eventualmente lo sabrás. Habrá un alguien para ti que te hará sentir especial, y tú le harás sentir de la misma forma. Entonces, en un rincón oculto entre sus corazones, una canción única para ustedes sonará. Solo sonará para ustedes, y entonces sabrás que es ahí donde perteneces."

A él le gusta creer que es así. Que en algún lugar en el mundo, hay una luz especial esperando para ser descubierta por él.

Y aunque ahora solo es capaz de ver luces sin vida, secas, radiantes y nada más; luces que no trasmiten ningún sentimiento, ninguna esperanza; luces que lo han dejado completamente en la oscuridad, en el frío. No va a sentirse solo en lo absoluto, no quiere sentirse así. Encontrará aquella luz, entonará esa canción, y eso es todo lo que necesita para mantenerse fuerte.


	2. I- How would you feel

**.**

* * *

 **I  
•How would you feel•**

—Tú sabes — una mano pálida aparece de pronto frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención —. No deberías darle tanta importancia, voy a estar ahí, y va a estar bien.

Continúan avanzando y entre más lo hacen más nervioso se siente. Toma aire trémulamente y lo retiene en la garganta.

Las ramas de los cerezos se mecen con la brisa. Los músculos de los brazos y piernas de Kouki se mueven nerviosamente y forman nudos a causa de la implacable tensión que le atormenta. —Se burlarán — intenta articular.

—Por eso digo que yo estaré ahí. Si alguien se atreve a burlarse tendrá que vérselas conmigo, y créeme, nadie quiere vérselas conmigo — bromea sonriendo enormemente. Kouki quiere devolverle la sonrisa, de verdad, pero no puede con los músculos de su rostro tan tensos. A cambio se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada unos breves segundos.

—No, está bien — murmura —, tendrás cosas que hacer, ya no somos niños, no necesitas cuidar todo el tiempo de mí, Takao.

Eso le gana una mirada de incredibilidad, pero no está tan mal como suelen ser.

—Bien, pero siempre puedes venir y hablarme de lo que quieras.

Kouki asiente, halando las mangas de su sudadera un poco más a pesar de que ya le cubren hasta los dedos. La brisa de aire fresco que sopla entonces provoca que cierre los ojos y se relaje. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos Takao va unos pasos delante de él con las manos sobre la cabeza y se pregunta qué tan efectivo será salir corriendo en ese momento de regreso a casa. Pero siendo que eso, obviamente, no funcionaría, le sigue sin queja.

—¿Entrarás a algún club? — Takao se gira para volver a preguntar.

Kouki mira fijamente los mechones de cabello negro en los que una hoja de cerezo se ha detenido. Niega.

—Uhh... entiendo — el viento sopla de nuevo y la hoja vuela lejos. Kouki la sigue con la mirada hasta que cae en la calle, Takao sigue caminando, y él, ahora a más de cinco pasos atrás, hace una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo.

.

La primera vez que Kouki conoció a Takao fue un par de días después de haberse mudado a la ciudad de Kioto. Eran vecinos y se habían encontrado en un parque no muy lejos de sus hogares. Había un grupo de chicos ahí también y le habían estado molestando durante un rato, hasta que Takao llegó con toda la valentía que poseía en su infantil inocencia con un palo en una de sus manos gritando –Kouki no estaba realmente seguro de qué era lo que gritaba, pero había sido suficiente para que los matones huyeran. Había estado farfullando algunas cosas, Kouki, quien entonces no había desarrollado en lo absoluto la habilidad de leer los labios no logró comprenderlo del todo.

Takao le miró, varios segundos que realmente le hicieron sentir incómodo, luego sonrió. Le dijo que su nombre era Kazunari Takao.

Era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a su familia hacía algo bueno por él.

Con el tiempo Takao había comenzado a frecuentar su casa y, eventualmente, se enteró de la discapacidad auditiva de Kouki. Lejos de burlarse o alejarse, Takao permaneció a su lado y ayudó en todo lo que le fue posible, la idea de aprender a leer los labios había sido suya, y además de eso se había inscrito junto a él a clases de lenguaje de señas.

De modo que pasó a ser su mejor amigo. _Su único amigo_. Había tenido amigos antes, claro, los montones de libros que su madre le compraba cada que podía por ejemplo. No pueden culparlo. Entre ser pequeño y luchar por no llorar cada vez que no entendía algo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para aprender cómo conseguir amigos.

Sobre todo cuando se es diferente y las personas tienden a odiar lo diferente. Kouki había pasado por un montón de cosas a lo largo de su infancia, lo que no había hecho nada más que empeorar su ansiedad.

Y ahora, a un paso de iniciar con la preparatoria, teme por todas las nuevas cosas con las que muy seguramente será intimidado. Incluso si Takao dice que ésta vez le ayudará, Kouki no está tan seguro de que eso realmente suceda. Principalmente porque él siempre se ha valido por optar por la _solución_ más fácil que conoce: ignorar el problema.

A veces desea realmente no tener tanto miedo a pedir ayuda.

.

Resulta que su primer día de clases como estudiante de preparatoria es todo lo que él siempre imaginó. No fue nada sencillo. Y fue humillante. De una forma en la que él no está seguro que alguna vez lo haya sido.

Para empezar, el asesor de su clase no había sido informado de su discapacidad y había sido tan persistente con el hecho de que tenía que presentarse a la clase. Kouki, quien había aprendido la habilidad del habla antes de perder la audición sabía que con el tiempo está misma capacidad se había ido deteriorando, de modo que su voz ahora era baja y ligeramente rasposa, y muchas de sus palabras salían cortadas. Así, al final, él había optado en hablar únicamente con Takao y su familia, quienes jamás le insistirían en repetirse o le harían sentir inseguro. Pero aquí estaba éste profesor sin la menor idea de que él no podía escucharle y mucho menos decir su nombre sin tartamudear.

El hombre le había hecho pasar al frente y le había puesto delante a él y Kouki estaba seguro de que había estado diciendo algunas cosas porque después de algunos minutos que él se mantuvo en silencio, pudo leer los labios de sus compañeros –quienes en un esfuerzo para que Kouki no _escuchará_ , comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí, inconscientes de que a pesar de ello Kouki sabía lo que decían–; _es idiota, por qué no simplemente dice su nombre, es que se ha quedado mudo_...

Y luego, con un gran esfuerzo, Kouki se giró, caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor y escribió en la primera hoja que encontró: "No puedo escuchar".

—Ah, eres sordo — dijo él después de leer lo que había escrito Kouki. Y las risitas que siguieron a eso, a pesar de que no podía escucharlas, le hicieron perder todo el poco valor que había sostenido sus malos sentimientos lejos de él.

El profesor se había disculpado con él algunos minutos después, pero el daño estaba hecho, y ahora sus compañeros se niegan a estar cerca de él como si el ser sordo fuese contagioso.

Y no ayuda el hecho de que Takao y él estarán en distintas clases. Por supuesto, nunca antes habían compartido escuela, ésta sería la primera vez, pero en el fondo, a pesar de no haberlo expresado, Kouki había albergado la esperanza de que eso cambiase las cosas un poco.

Suspira y continúa avanzando por los pasillos intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar los pensamientos pesimistas en su cabeza. Su tutor ha dicho que podían visitar los clubes, y aunque él realmente no quiere hacerlo ya que no planea unirse a alguno, es mucho mejor que quedarse sentando en su lugar recibiendo todas esas miradas llenas de pena.

Llega hasta lo que parece ser el club de música. No parece que haya alguien ahí, así que entra y lo primero que sus ojos ven es un viejo piano de madera deteriorada. Pero perfectamente limpio. Parece un instrumento de calidad, Kouki piensa que probablemente alguna vez haya valido miles y miles; pero ahora que el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo, no es más que un viejo piano.

A Kouki le gusta el piano, y toda clase de instrumentos en realidad. No sabe tocarlos, aunque le gustaría aprender, pero luego la idea de si él realmente _podría_ hacerlo llega y se instala en su tren de pensamientos y le dice que no sea ridículo.

Kouki acaricia el piano; un único sentimiento, apenas recordando. Su abuela solía tocar para él cuando era más chico, antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera tormentosamente silencioso. A ella le gustaba Chopin y sus _Nocturnes_ , aunque para juicio de Kouki Chopin puede ser muy deprimente en ocasiones.

Avanza hasta un rincón entre bancas y sillas y se acurruca en el suelo, creyendo que no es una mala idea pasar el resto de las horas libres oculto ahí. Debido a que las cortinas están cerradas, la luz apenas entra. Sintiéndose un poco paranoico no es muy difícil para él creer ver criaturas monstruosas rondando entre las sombras, esperando para ir contra él.

Aparta esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por su fértil imaginación. Nadie vendría a hacerle daño. Atrae sus rodillas contra su pecho y acuna su rostro entre sus brazos. Cierra los ojos.

Pasa un largo rato de ese modo hasta que un sonido muy agudo rasga de repente el silencio, el corazón casi se le sale por la sorpresa. Kouki no sabe que es. Inclina la cabeza y mira con ojos muy abiertos las sombras dibujadas en el suelo, intentando adivinar de dónde proviene. El sonido vuelve a propagarse a través del silencio, para llegar a él, extraño y cadencioso, sin interrumpirse en ningún momento.

La curiosidad hace que Kouki salga de su escondite. Las cortinas están ligeramente abiertas ahora haciendo que la luz entre con mucha más fuerza. Kouki busca con la mirada el sonido, sin moverse de donde está. Se paraliza cuando a unos metros de él ve a un chico. Es ligeramente más alto que él, y por un segundo Kouki piensa en un príncipe, o uno de esos nobles del siglo XIX, con todo el porte y la elegancia de la época. Un joven adonis, que parece estar hecho de marfil y pétalos de rosa, piensa. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y su cabello carmesí le recuerda a las hortensias que su madre cultiva en su jardín. En sus manos que se mueven grácilmente sostiene un violín.

 _Música_.

La respiración de Kouki se detiene durante un segundo. El sonido hace que los vellos de sus brazos se le pongan de punta. Es increíblemente hermoso. Casi sin darse cuenta de que se está moviendo, se acerca lo suficiente para oír mejor, y el cadencioso sonido lo sigue llamando. No puede resistir la tentación de acercarse más. Y un poco más todavía. Antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de ello, ya estaba a un par de pasos cerca de la otra persona, quien ahora mantenía unos preciosos ojos carmesí mirándolo fijamente, devorándolo como un hoyo negro, amedrentándolo como un huracán.

Ambos salen de su trance, totalmente perplejos. El chico de cabellos carmesí baja el violín de su hombro y mira a Kouki directamente a los ojos. Entonces Kouki retrocede de un salto. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Incluso sí durante algunos segundos no pudo oírlas, Kouki está seguro de que había escuchado algunas notas, y ellas habían sido maravillosas.

Él chico del violín empieza a mover sus labios, pero Kouki se asusta por la acción que desvía la vista y no sabe lo que ha dicho.

Lleva una mano a su pecho, invadido por un deseo tan vivo que casi le hace daño. Quiere volver a escucharlo. La música.

Sus ojos captan un movimiento que le alerta que el chico frente a él intenta acercarse, Kouki retrocede tambaleándose. Él le mira con una expresión indescifrable: algo que se ve, vagamente, como intriga y expectativa. Kouki traga pesadamente y piensa que tiene que disculparse por haber irrumpido de esa forma su concentración.

Abre la boca, intenta decir _lo siento_ , pero se arrepiente al instante en que se da cuenta que no puede expresar las palabras, y que todo lo que da es una revoltijo de tartamudeos.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta él. Aunque sabe que tiene que ser su imaginación, Kouki cree que ha escuchado su voz, su timbre ligero y profundo. Es algo que le pasa con mucha frecuencia: imagina que escucha cosas, lo cual sabe que es imposible. Sonidos de mentira, los llama; pero, aun así, parecen completamente reales. Esto siempre pasa con cosas familiares: la voz de su madre, los ladridos de los perros, un portazo. La única explicación que se le ocurre es que ve cómo se produce el sonido, lo conoce de memoria, y, como su cerebro espera oírlo, él piensa que en efecto lo percibe.

Pero nunca ha escuchado la voz de ésta persona. La voz de su padre es ronca y débil, de manera que Kouki sabe que no está recordando y haciendo una simple sustitución. No. Por inexplicable que pueda parecer, él acaba de imaginar oír la voz de ésta persona. La de éste chico, no de ningún otro.

Siente un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

Kouki, sabiéndose incapaz de poder mantener una conversación con ésta persona, lleva sus manos echas puño contra su pecho y sin pensarlo demasiado sale corriendo de ahí.

No se gira a ver si el otro chico viene detrás de él, y ni siquiera sabe si le está llamando. En todo lo que puede pensar es en lo mucho que desea que se lo tragué la tierra...

.

Un golpe sobre su hombro es lo que le trae de regreso a la tierra. Aturdido, por haber permanecido el resto de sus clases ocultó entre sus brazos sobre su escritorio, intenta enfocar sus ojos en la silueta que tiene enfrente. Takao le saluda con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Podemos irnos. Puedes dormir más cómodo en tu cama.

Pestañea lentamente y mira a su alrededor, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya no están en el aula. _«No estaba durmiendo»_ él responde rápidamente con señas.

Takao parece confundido un segundo, y Kouki ruega porque no haga ningún comentario sobre porque no ha _hablado_ con él. —Sí, bueno — suelta una risita, aparentemente dispuesto a no hacer ningún comentario sobre la renuencia de Kouki a usar _su voz_ —. ¿Vienes conmigo a casa?

Kouki lo piensa. Un poco demasiado. Luego asiente.

Takao le da una palmadita en la espalda y a continuación le ayuda a meter sus cosas en su mochila. Se detiene durante algunos segundos cuando nota que dentro está la libreta forrada en negro que Kouki siempre lleva consigo.

—No sé porque pensé que la dejarías en casa — murmura sonriendo, sin dejar de meter las cosas a la mochila —. No es que me moleste, está bien, pero tú sabes, a veces me gustaría que _hablarás_ sobre lo que sientes.

Kouki hace una mueca mordiéndose el labio inferior y desvía la vista durante un momento. _«Me hace sentir tranquilo_ » responde con sus manos _«y es mucho más fácil escribir lo que no puedo decir.»_

—Hm, supongo. Es mejor que guardarse todo para uno mismo, en todo caso — Takao termina de meter los útiles y con una sonrisa extraña le devuelve la mochila.

 _«Pero la siguiente vez tal vez intentaré dejarla en casa.»_

—¿En serio? ¿Eso estaría bien? Te pones muy ansioso cuanto no está contigo.

La cara de preocupación de Takao provoca en Kouki una sonrisa nerviosa. _«No es para tanto. Puedo intentar hablar contigo»_

Takao le mira fijamente durante varios segundos. Kouki sabe que Takao sabe que él sabe que no está siendo del todo sincero. Pero también sabe que no le presionará y esperará a que Kouki mismo le hable sobre lo que sea que le preocupa.

—Bien, pero no tienes que sentirte obligado, si escribir te hace sentir tranquilo, no seré yo quien te juzgué — responde comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida.

Y entonces Kouki se siente realmente afortunado de contar con él.

.

No es que realmente, realmente le gustará escribir. Hay un cierto alivio en ello. Como si contara todos sus problemas y preocupaciones a alguien que sabe que no le juzgará de ninguna madera y que, sobre todo, le aceptará tan cual es. No es que Takao no sea un buen amigo, él lo es, pero a veces hay cosas que Kouki no le puede contar ni siquiera a él, cosas que no cree que Takao entienda, porque Takao es parte de un mundo al que él no pertenece.

Su madre fue quien le dio la idea. Cuando era muy pequeño. Ella había dicho que cuando era joven solía llevar un diario en el que escribía sobre todo lo que le sucedía, fuese bueno o malo, y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, a Kouki le haría bien escribir y dejar salir todas esas malas emociones. Fue un buen consejo. Kouki lleva una década escribiendo, lo que al final lleva a su colección de seis libretas convertidas en diarios.

Sabe que es un ejercicio tonto y que probablemente no le sirve de nada, pero al final le hace sentir tranquilo. Y tampoco es como si escribiese todo el tiempo, sólo lo hace a veces, cuando hay algo realmente bueno que contar, o cuando se siente muy triste, o cuando está solo, o cuando a veces el silencio es demasiado aterrador y tiene que contar hasta diez para sentirse mejor.

.

 **El primer día de clases en la preparatoria:**

Fue un desastre.

No quiero volver.

Takao no estará en mi clase.

No pude presentarme apropiadamente y ahora todos creen que soy estúpido.

Me escondí durante el almuerzo en un aula vacía.

Hay un chico, de cabellos carmesí y de ojos como flamas ardientes. Toca el violín. Sus notas fueron audibles para mí. Parece intimidante, pero todo el mundo es intimidante para mí. Quería hablarle, y pedirle que me enseñará a tocar el violín, pero soy un desastre y salí corriendo...

Me pregunto qué clase de mala impresión dejé en él...

Ojalá que él no piense que soy estúpido.

Me gustaría saber su nombre.


	3. II- And now I found you

**.**

* * *

 **II  
•And now I found you•**

Seijūrō toca desde que es un niño. Toca para sí mismo. Toca para su madre. Toca cuando todo está demasiado silencioso. Toca cuando es difícil ponerle palabras a algo. Toca cuando todo es demasiado ruidoso. Toca cuando está cansado, cuando no está cansado, cuando no sabe lo que quiere. Seijūrō toca el violín y el piano, a veces canta, y todo a su alrededor se siente bien. Seijūrō toca y todo a su alrededor deja de ser importante, perdido entre sueños y notas que conoce de memoria, escuchándose a sí mismo. Siempre intenta aprender nuevas piezas, le gusta hacerlo. No es ningún reto. Es sencillo.

A veces será _Melody of love_ de _Beethoven_ , otras tantas recordará a Niccolò Paganini con _Capriccio n°24_ en La menor. A menudo se recuerda que debe revisar el tercer concierto de Vladigerov o volver a aprender a tocar Godowsky de _Java Suite_. Nunca se da por vencido. No hay partitura que no pueda aprender, incluso si algunas cuestan más trabajo que otras, al final el resultado es el mismo: melodías vivaces, ligeras, soñadoras, melodías que te llevan lejos entre tus sueños. Tal vez fue por eso que no pudo notarlo al principio, tan entusiasmado con _La Campanella_ que no fue consciente de la presencia extra en el aula que consideraba vacía. Tal vez es por esa misma razón que se sintió ofendido al no recibir respuesta a sus preguntas. O tal vez es el hecho de haber sido descubierto en una actividad que hasta ahora era privada, para él y para su madre, para nadie más, lo que le lleva a la absurda situación de seguir _recordando_.

Negándose a admitir (no quiere, no puede, no hay manera) que los ojos centellantes y deseos del insignificante sujeto de antes le hicieron recordar los ojos brillantes de su madre cuando aprendía una nueva partitura. Porque no es razón suficiente.

Así que al final simplemente le resta importancia. Ignorando ese hecho porque simplemente duda que vuelva ocurrir.

O al menos así lo cree hasta que una semana después entra a la biblioteca de la escuela, totalmente convencido en avanzar con sus tareas tanto como pueda para no tener que preocuparse de más ésta noche.

Y se mueve entre los estantes en busca de los libros que le serán útiles. Saluda cordialmente a un profesor que se topa en el camino antes de seguir su camino hasta detenerse a examinar los estantes con gran interés.

Rápidamente se encuentra a la deriva entre tantos libros. La tarea es sencilla, y el debería ser capaz de encontrar el libro que necesita –y lo ha hecho a decir verdad–, pero encuentra que hay más libros de su interés de los que creía, y, de cierta forma, es relajante estar ahí rodeado de nada más que silencio. Demorándose tanto como quiere. Después de todo es raro que tenga éste tipo de oportunidades, incluso si es la sencilla tarea de seleccionar un libro, se siente bien no tener plazos inmediatos contando los tic tacs de un reloj.

Al final, además del libro que necesita, decide que debe llevarse ese otro de gastada pasta verde, lo hojea durante unos momentos y se toma su tiempo para leer el resumen.

Y es ahí cuando sucede.

Un fuerte golpe contra su hombro y luego el sonido de alguien cayendo al piso. Por reflejo Seijūrō lleva su mano hacia su hombro y luego mira hacia abajo en busca de la persona que ha chocado contra él, totalmente dispuesto a sermonearle sobre cómo no debe andar por la vida con la cabeza en las nubes causando daño a otros, pero se calla al ver a la otra persona frotando el centro de su frente con una mueca de dolor en su boca, aunque no puede hacer nada con su ceño fruncido en molestia.

Seijūrō no es idiota, y no le toma mucho tiempo reconocer el cabello castaño oscuro como un nido de pájaros, y el cuerpo delgado y ligeramente más bajo que el suyo envuelto en una gran sudadera gris.

Ahora que lo mira mejor Seijūrō siente una vaga sensación familiar que no tiene nada que ver con el encuentro de la semana pasada. Aunque no logra recordar el por qué.

—¡ _Disculpa-me_! — el grita, como realmente grita, no es un gritito, es un grito, como si no fuese plenamente consciente de su voz, y Seijūrō se siente mortificado por llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. —Yo…uhm…n-no miraba — aunque ya no grita, apenas parece poder formar sus palabras, Seijūrō no está seguro de si es por los nervios o si el chico es simplemente idiota. Cuando el chico alza el rostro, aparentemente dispuesto a mirarlo ésta vez a los ojos su expresión se ensombrece en vergüenza, casi alarmado. Y Seijūrō sabe que le ha reconocido, porque la sangre desaparece de su rostro dejándolo totalmente en blanco. Un recuerdo repentino invade sus pensamientos, un flashback de unos meses atrás cuando compartía una tarde junto a su buen amigo Shintarō y como ésta había sido irrumpida por un ruidoso chico de cabellos negros que –según sus propias palabras–, sólo estaba ahí por casualidad. No se había quedado mucho tiempo, excusándose con algo sobre acompañar al chico que espera algunos pasos tras él al supermercado… su nombre…

—¿Furihata? — se atreve a verbalizarlo, y por el pánico que invade los ojos del chico está seguro de que él no le recuerda en lo absoluto y muy seguramente se pregunta cómo rayos sabe su nombre. Y no lo culpa. No todo el mundo tiene la capacidad de recordar rostros y nombres al final.

Seijūrō intenta explicarse, pero el chico da un paso hacia atrás casi tropezando con el libro que ha dejado caer antes.

Seijūrō extiende una mano automáticamente. —¿Estás bi…?

—¡L-lo siento! — Furihata irrumpe, ésta vez el grito no es tan fuerte. Da una ligera inclinación y de nueva forma balbuceos rápidos —Es mi culpa… yo no… no estaba — se calla, y Seijūrō ésta vez está seguro de que formar las oraciones correctas será toda una hazaña en éste momento para éste chico —. Realmente lo siento — logra decir agachándose en una nueva reverencia, dejando a Seijūrō de nuevo con las palabras en la boca, corriendo entre los estantes, desapareciendo de su vista.

Seijūrō tiene que aclararse la garganta y recuperar la compostura. Escucha algunas risitas entre los estantes, pero está seguro de que no se ríen de él, por qué quién en su sano juicio se reiría de él.

Seijūrō suspira. Intenta pensar en algo más acerca de éste tal Furihata, pero es inútil porque todo lo que sabe de él es que es amigo de Takao quien es amigo de Shintarō y nada más además de eso.

Mira hacia abajo y ve el libro aún en el suelo. Se inclina para recogerlo y hojea el libro en busca de alguna nueva información. Sorprendentemente el libro no parece algo que los chicos de su edad leerían. Habla sobre trenes, desde los más antiguos a los más actuales.

Intrigado Seijūrō levanta una ceja y continúa pasando página tras página. Es entre páginas que logra encontrar una hoja de libreta en la que el chico parecía haber escrito algo. Seijūrō no es curioso por naturaleza, pero, intrigado por todo el actuar de Furihata decide abrirlo. Sonríe apenas ligeramente cuando lee lo que el chico ha escrito con tinta purpura. Devuelve la hoja a su sitio y continúa buscando hasta que al final del libro encuentra lo que busca. Un nombre.

 _Kouki Furihata._

Y hay un montón de pequeños dibujos también. Dibujos de trenes, flores y _sonidos_. El libro parece no ser un simple libro, porque Kouki ha impregnado tantas cosas suyas en él que Seijūrō duda que no sea importante. Seguramente Kouki había estado tan apurado temblando y tartamudeando que no recordó llevarlo consigo.

Cierra el libro, sopesando sus opciones. Podría dejarlo en el área de artículos perdidos y el problema sería resuelto fácilmente. O podría llamar a Shintaro quien podría entregar el libro a Takao y éste mismo entregarlo a Kouki. Sería lo más simple.

Pero no si siente correcto. Por un lado, Kouki parecía estar intimidado por él, y aunque Seijūrō sabía que esa era la sensación que provocaba en todos, siempre que podía buscaba sacarlos de su error. Ser él quien devuelva el libro sería la mejor oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras.

En todos los aspectos, claro está.

Después de meditarlo durante algunos minutos decide que él nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que evade los problemas. Ir por el camino directo es algo que siempre le ha salido bien.

Toma su libro y el de Kouki en sus manos y se encamina hacia la salida.

Una vez las clases terminan decide enviar un mensaje a Shintarō. No le explica la situación, sólo le dice que quiere encontrarse con él justo ahora.

Y algo, entre todas las certezas que logra consolidar, le dice que Kazunari Takao estará ahí.

.

 **Razones por la que amo los trenes:**

A veces cuando te sientas todo lo que puedes hacer es mirar por la ventana y disfrutar los paisajes, y entonces puedes empezar a soñar despierto. Me gusta cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir, suelo imaginar que soy alguien poderoso en otro mundo. En ocasiones cuando cierro los ojos y recargo mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana siento las vibraciones e intento imaginar en qué parte estamos ahora, conozco algunos caminos de memoria y he dejado de equivocarme.

Puedes leer, y leer siempre me tranquiliza, al igual que los crucigramas.

Puedes llevar comida para el viaje y nadie te dirá nada.

Si tienes suerte puedes encontrarte con gente extraña. He visto a muchas personas disfrazadas de algún anime, algunas otras vistiendo zapatos extraños; lo más raro que he visto ha sido un hombre con un traje de dinosaurio a cuestas.

A veces también intento leer las señales de estaciones a medida que pasan. Y algunos nombres de estaciones son increíbles.

Los trenes nocturnos son maravillosos puedes quedarte dormido en los campos y despertar en las montañas.

Y es mejor para el medio ambiente.


	4. III- Are you afraid? Just relax

_Gracias a Mariapaula y JusG por sus reviews c; y a quienes leen silenciosamente esta historia_

* * *

 **III**

 **•** **Are you afraid? Just relax•**

Aunque no es algo que todos sepan, Kouki es alguien que desea. Desea muchas cosas. A veces demasiadas. Desea no tener que esforzarse tanto por sacar buenas notas. Desea ser bueno en los deportes. Desea viajar alrededor del mundo, una vida feliz lejos de las preocupaciones, poder hablar sin ponerse nervioso, lograr hacer amigos, una familia unida, ganar confianza en sí mismo. Y a veces, entre sus deseos más codiciosos, desea poder escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, el susurrar del viento, las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas, el claxon de los autos, y la música.

Él no puede olvidar la música.

Porque la música ha estado ahí para él desde siempre. Desde mucho antes de que perdiera la audición. Y, cuando logra escucharla, siente que todos esos deseos pueden ser posibles.

Él sabe, porque lo dice el médico y porque el mismo lo ha destacado, que hay sonidos que puede escuchar, o, al menos, percibir, pero a su vez sabe que esos sonidos no significan nada. Él no volverá a escuchar, no importa cuánto lo desee. Los aparatos que su madre compró para él y que se niega a usar son apenas servibles, sólo logra escuchar sonidos agudos, y algunas veces esos sonidos tienen que ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para sentirse aturdido.

Al final nunca habla de sus deseos. O de las cosas que _escucha_. Porque él cree que las cosas adquieren valor cuando son dichas, así que sólo escribe. Escribe sus deseos. Escribe lo que piensa. Escribe lo que siente. Y a veces llora.

Llora de impotencia.

Llora de tristeza.

Llora porque a veces el silencio en el que vive es demasiado solitario.

Llora de felicidad.

Y a veces se asusta, porque siempre es difícil enfrentar las cosas. Como al chico del violín por ejemplo, quien Kouki ha descubierto que su voz suena clara en sus oídos. Tal vez porque es suave y fina, y no le cuesta trabajo deslizarle entre la manta que cubre sus oídos del resto del mundo. Tal vez porque sólo lo imagina. O tal vez porque le dio la música que tanto ama.

Y Kouki no puede evitar sentirse nervioso en su presencia. Incluso si quiere decir muchas cosas, todo lo que logra salir de sus labios son tontos balbuceos, y es ridículo porque él sabe que podría comunicarse perfectamente con él como lo hace con Takao. Pero su mente es un desastre cuando se trata de conocer nuevas personas, nunca deja de pensar en lo que ellos pensarán de él, y nunca son cosas buenas, y al final se acobarda y huye. Y las consecuencias de su cobardía pueden ser tan devastadoras como haber perdido el libro que su hermano mayor le regaló en su último cumpleaños.

Es un libro simple y complicado al mismo tiempo. Es simple porque no es interesante, al menos no para cualquiera, habla de trenes, trenes antiguos y sus detalles, trenes actuales y trenes que ni siquiera han sido creados. Su hermano había dicho que se había esforzado por conseguirlo, que había tenido que comprarlo online y que se disculpaba porque el único idioma en que pudo encontrarlo fue en inglés. Kouki estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Excepto que no, ahora no. Porque su hermano _se había esforzado por encontrarlo_ y ahora él lo ha perdido.

Bueno, _perder_ quizá no es la palabra correcta, Kouki sabe dónde le ha dejado y quien podría tenerlo. Pero si hablamos de sinceridad Kouki tiene más miedo de pedir que le devuelvan el libro, que a perderlo para siempre.

.

Takao habla siempre, todo el tiempo, tanto que a veces es complicado seguirlo, pero Kouki siempre lo intenta porque realmente le interesa escuchar lo que su amigo tiene por decir. Y cuando Takao dice algo que quiere que Kouki _escuche_ se detiene y le mira fijamente para repetirlo con más lentitud, no con esa lentitud endemoniada que algunos usan para hacerlo sentir tonto, no, no es eso, sólo habla más suave y lento de lo normal, y luego vuelve a hablar rápido, de modo que Kouki sabe que lo demás no tiene tanta importancia y que sólo lo dice para llenar el espacio entre un chisme y otro.

Kouki, en cambio, habla muy poco. Habla cuando tiene algo que decir respecto a lo que Takao dice, o cuando éste mismo le mira como esperando una respuesta. En ocasiones muy pocas se anima a iniciar una conversación. Y, cuando se queda solo con personas que no conoce prefiere fingir mirar el teléfono o dormitar, porque odia esos silencios incómodos que se crean cuando ya no hay nada más que decir.

Y se siente culpable cada vez que Takao quiere que conozca personas, porque silenciosamente sabe que no hará nada más que hacerle perder el tiempo a su amigo haciendo estorbo. Pero tampoco puede decir que no, porque no quiere parecer mal educado y porque Takao lleva insistiendo varias semanas con que debería conocer a "Shin", porque "Shin" es alguien importante para Takao y Kouki también, y las personas importantes en su vida deberían conocerse. Al menos, eso fue lo que Takao dijo, y Kouki no pudo decir más no.

Así que ahí está él en una cafetería, esperando. Jugando con la envoltura de la pajita de su café frío, sosteniendo sus nervios lejos muy débilmente.

—Se está demorando un poco ¿no crees? — comenta, quiere creer, muy casualmente.

Takao, entretenido con los mensajes en su móvil, mueve la cabeza en negación. —No, aún es pronto —, y entonces pestañea y parece volver al mundo real. Voltea a ver a Kouki con una expresión vagamente preocupaba antes de darle una sonrisa reconfortante. —No tienes que quedarte si te sientes demasiado incómodo, Kou, pero si te sientes bien, quédate, me haría feliz.

—No, está… bien — tiene que tomar un respiro hondo a la mitad de su oración. No está muy seguro de cómo lo hará, él no quiere parecer el chico asocial que sabe que es pero tampoco puede confiar en que su nula habilidad de socializar lo hará bien. Además no quiere volver a casa tan pronto, allá lo único que le espera es su habitación. Es un lugar triste, demasiado genérico, y también muy, muy aburrido, igual que él. Le recuerda tanto a sí mismo que se niega a pasar más tiempo ahí del necesario.

—¡Ah! Cierto, dijo que traerá un amigo consigo.

Kouki piensa que eso será un poco estresante, no muy seguro de cómo le hará para _hablar y entender_ con más de dos personas a la vez.

—No tienes que pensar mucho en esto, puedes irte.

Kouki siente el color subir a sus mejillas.

Takao es alguien también demasiado directo, incluso con los problemas de Kouki, hablando de ellos siempre que siente que es necesario pero sin hacerlo sentir raro por tenerlos. Kouki había tenido que adaptarse a esto, había sido difícil, pero eventualmente lo logró.

—Está bien.

Y Kouki no puede arrepentirse de decidir quedarse, porque Takao le sonríe muy ampliamente, muy dulcemente, tan sinceramente, que él no puede no sonreír de vuelta.

No obstante esa sensación de tranquilidad no dura mucho, porque cuando la puerta de la cafetería se habré y Kouki ve al chico tan familiar caminar en su dirección junto a ese otro chico tan alto, todo lo que puede sentir es… ah, sí, ese es el pánico invadiendo su cuerpo. Debería… debería girarse hacia Takao y decirle que se ha arrepentido y que se irá; sí, sí, eso estaría bien. No se lo tomaría a mal, podía irse y fingir no haber estado ahí nunca.

Pero no lo hace, porque en cuanto inhala para tranquilizarse, el chico del violín lo mira y… _Oh, no_. Se detiene en su mesa. Su amigo grande de cabellos verdes es el amigo de Takao sin duda, y el chico del violín es el amigo del amigo de Takao. No, no, eso no es lo que Kouki quiere. Se siente como para echarse a correr. Pero las probabilidades de éxito son tan pocas, con él sentado en la esquina del sillón que da contra la pared de cristal y Takao sentado a su lado. Saltar la mesa no sería una buena opción. Se vería como un idiota, de nuevo para variar. Y, sinceramente, Kouki comienza a creer que eso es algo que sucederá mucho, especialmente alrededor de ésta persona.

Aunque Kouki no entiende muy bien porque se pone muy nervioso en cuánto lo ve, no es como si el chico del violín le hubiese hecho algo. Incluso preguntó si Kouki estaba bien dos veces, como si quisiera ayudarlo. Lo cual es extraño, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que supiera su nombre. Pero si barajea las posibilidades puede que Takao haya hablado de él con su amigo y su amigo con el chico del violín, lo cual no tiene sentido, quizá debería dejar de pensar ahora…

—Kouki — Takao toca su hombro y le mira como para asegurarse de _que puede_ escucharle.

—¿Sí?

Takao se ríe. Kouki sabe que no de él. Takao siempre se ríe. De todo.

—Él es Shin. Shintarō Midorima. Y éste es su amigo (a quien en realidad no conozco mucho), Seijūrō Akashi.

Kouki se felicita cuando no sale corriendo una vez de pie.

No corre, pero definitivamente no se siente cómodo. Ahora que lo tiene tan cerca por más de dos minutos Kouki se da cuenta que Akashi es intimidante. Que hay un extraño aire de autoridad a su alrededor, que Kouki puede sentir. Además parece alguien tan educado y mucho más maduro que cualquier otro adolescente que Kouki haya conocido antes.

Kouki tiene que ahogar un grito cuando Takao decide reacomodar los lugares y sentarlo a él justo a un lado de Akashi.

Takao empieza a hablar de nuevo y Kouki puede ver exactamente el momento en el que les dice que _su amigo Kouki no puede escuchar y que espera que ellos sean educados_. Y no lo hace como una sugerencia o petición, es más bien una advertencia, sus ojos afilados y su sonrisa pretensiosa es lo que aclara todo.

Midorima responde algo que Kouki no puede seguir muy bien, pues tapa su boca antes de terminar la oración. Y cuando Seijūrō responde ni siquiera se gira a verlo. Vuelve a pensar –para su desgracia, su mente no siempre está dispuesta a cooperar– en cómo podría irse sin parecer demasiado grosero o ansioso. Decide que debe contar hasta diez y a mitad de la serie es cuando empieza a sentirse mejor. Aun así no puede evitar sentirse incómodo.

Takao empieza una conversación con Midorima y Kouki quiere ser discreto con eso así que empieza a mover su vista de un lado a otro, en busca de algo con lo cual distraerse.

Y entonces lo siente, el rostro que gira en su dirección. Y Kouki gira a verlo también porque no quiere que Seijūrō le toque el hombro para llamar su atención, porque algo le dice que _podría_ ser agradable y no quiere.

Cuando Seijūrō está a punto de hablar, Kouki le corta. —Lo siento — es lo que dice en un susurro, demasiado bajo e íntimo, tanto que Seijūrō tiene que inclinarse un poco para captar sus palabras. El otro par sin embargo está tan concentrado en su conversación que apenas y notan todo éste actuar. —Quiero decir… e-esto es sobre… realmente no… — su voz se apaga gradualmente al ser consciente de que entre más palabras dice más temblorosa se vuelve. Muerde su labio inferior, un hábito que hace cada vez que se siente frustrado. Mira a Akashi y piensa en que la única forma que tiene para salir de ahí es pedirle a éste chico que se haga a un lado.

—Puedes entenderme ¿verdad?

Kouki mira fijamente sus labios mientras habla. Luego alza la mirada y asiente.

Akashi gira su cuerpo muy ligeramente para tomar su bolsa y sacar algo de ahí. Algo que hace que los ojos de Kouki se ensanchen con alegría y alivio.

Su libro.

El libro que su hermano se había esforzado en encontrar para él.

—Dejaste esto en la biblioteca — Akashi desliza el libro sobre la mesa hacia él. Kouki mira el libro pero no se distrae mucho con él al ser consciente de que Akashi aún no termina de hablar —. Parece importante de manera que me tomé la libertad de venir aquí y traértelo.

Kouki se da cuenta de algunas cosas implícitas en esa oración. La primera: que Akashi se tomó el tiempo para devolver su libro, a él, a Kouki el chico raro y sin amigos. La segunda: que Akashi también ha dicho que "parece importante" lo que implica que le ha abierto, y el color sube hasta sus mejillas por la vergüenza. La última y quizá la más importante es que Akashi habla como si supiera _quien es_ Kouki, como si para él fuese un hecho que iba a encontrarlo si se unía a Midorima.

Kouki pasa saliva y voltea a ver a Takao, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Él no está ahí.

—Fueron a hacer el pedido, lo han avisado antes.

El tono obvio de Seijūrō hace que Kouki quiera reír. _Si bueno, no es como si yo pudiese darme cuenta_ , piensa, sólo piensa. Luego toma el libro que ha estado sobre la mesa y lo protege contra su pecho, aunque más bien es él quien busca protegerse ocultándose tras él.

—Gracias. Muchas g-gracias — un nuevo susurro — realmente no tenías que… hacerlo — al menos eso es lo que Kouki piensa, porque cuando ve a Seijūrō no puede evitar pensar que él es una persona importante, y que seguramente hay miles de cosas más importantes que devolver un libro que él podría estar haciendo. Su mente está acelerada, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, cosas a las que Kouki intenta darles sentido. Acaricia sin pretenderlo su bolso en dónde su libreta descansa.

Luego se endereza en su asiento, notando que Akashi no ha dejado de verlo. Cuando Kouki le mira de vuelta él empieza a hablar de nuevo. Kouki se mortifica al creer que quizá Akashi estuvo esperando todo ese rato a que Kouki girara para seguir hablando. —No ha sido ningún problema — Kouki intenta imaginar su voz, en su mente suena educada pero severa de alguna manera —. Además, el pequeño contratiempo en la biblioteca fue en parte mi culpa. Devolverte el libro fue lo menos que pude hacer.

—Gracias — Kouki vuelve a decir porque no sabe que más decir. —Es muy amable.

Que _es muy amable_. Kouki quiere agregar un _porque no me has ignorado como todos los demás_ , o un _porque no me has llamado raro hasta ahora_ , o un _porque sigues aquí hablando conmigo_. Pero no lo hace porque no quiere parecer demasiado patético. Y sin embargo todo ese agradecimiento es sincero, porque Kouki parece tan por debajo de Seijūrō que de alguna manera se siente bien que tomara parte de su día para estar aquí. Después de todo no eran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Kouki ni siquiera entiende porque Akashi se molestaría en primer lugar.

Parpadea alejándose de sus pensamientos. Akashi todavía le mira, pero Kouki no le mira de vuelta, la ansiedad enroscándose en su estómago. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? Dijo gracias… ¿pero tal vez Akashi espera algo más? Kouki aprieta su libro sobre su regazo y sorbe un poco del café olvidado. Busca a Takao y lo ve ahí en la fila, dos clientes antes que él.

Antes de que pueda tener un verdadero ataque de pánico, Akashi vuelve a hablar, solo que Kouki no es demasiado rápido en regresar la vista a sus labios y se pierde gran parte de la oración.

 _Club_ y _música_ es lo único que ha logrado obtener, y Kouki no necesita más para saber hacia dónde va la conversación de está vez.

—La-lamento haberte irrumpido — es lo que Kouki dice y se fuerza a no desviar su vista de Akashi porque perdería de nuevo sus palabras.

Akashi ríe. Una risa ligera, apenas dura un segundo. Kouki la imagina involuntariamente, suave y cadenciosa.

—Pregunté si te unirías al club.

La vergüenza aumenta otro nivel. Mira a su alrededor, desesperado por salir de esta situación. La idea de hablar sobre música es bastante tentadora pero Kouki en realidad no está seguro de poder aportar algo. —O-oh, um… no, no — finalmente dice.

Y Takao vuelve junto a Midorima, traen una bandeja con un par de tazas con té y unos pedazos de pastelillos.

—Sé que dijiste que no querías comer nada, pero es tu favorito, chocolate — Takao le dice depositando su porción en su lugar.

Kouki acepta el postre y lo picotea un poco antes de comer. Sus ojos se mueven brevemente hacia a Akashi, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Sin embargo Akashi ya no le mira y a cambio platica con Midorima que ésta frente a él.

Kouki deja ir un suspiro lento.

Takao toma una de sus manos entre las suyas y dibuja algunos caracteres en su palma. Le pregunta si está bien. Kouki aleja su mano sin brusquedad y asiente. El intercambio es silencioso y secreto, y como pocas veces en la vida Kouki se siente agradecido de que sea así.

Kouki se concentra en su postre, no vuelve a mirar a nadie. Piensa en lo último que dijo Akashi. Tiene que contenerse para no reírse. Es ridículo, piensa. Y sin embargo Akashi había parecido tan serio al preguntar eso; pero Kouki no había podido más que pensar que se estaba burlando.

 _Sería algo demasiado inútil_ es lo que Kouki quería decir. Le pareció que Akashi se burlaba de él, pero si es sincero, Kouki no puede imaginar porque Akashi sentiría la necesidad de hacerlo. Kouki es sordo, y alguien tan inteligente como Akashi tiene que saber lo incoherente que suena.

De repente, parece más consciente de eso que antes, pareciendo inútil siquiera pensar en la posibilidad. Justo ahora no quiere más que irse a casa y…

Una mano toca su hombro, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo. Y la suavidad del tacto es tan agradable como se temía que fuera.

—Furihata — su vista fija en los labios delgados de Akashi, estaba más cerca que antes. Kouki tiene que resistir el impulso de pegarse aún más a la pared. Se queda quieto, esperando.

—Nos estamos despidiendo — dice mientras se pone de pie junto a Midorima. Kouki parpadea perplejo.

—… Sí

Akashi toma su bolso. —Deberías considerarlo — le dice —, si la música es algo que te gusta, no veo algún un impedimento.

El cerebro de Kouki entonces se siente igual a aquella vez cuando Takao le convenció de subirse a uno de esos juegos salvajes en el parque de diversiones. Las palabras _yo tengo una razón suficiente para ni siquiera considerarlo_ , pasan por su mente, pero no se atreve a decirlas.

—Yo- ¡No! Yo-quiero… no… es que… n-nada. Estoy bien así. — Kouki mira el suelo. Sintiéndose cada vez más patético…

—No deberías subestimarte — agrega Akashi.

Kouki se pone de pie, quiere decir algo, pero nada viene a su mente. Ha sido derrotado. Lee la mirada de Akashi, a lo largo de los años ha tenido que aprender a hacerlo y se le da bastante bien, pero no logra encontrar una pizca de burla o diversión, todo lo que hay ahí es sinceridad. Akashi parece genuino, y eso hace que todo sea más difícil de entender.

—Lo pensaré — murmura, de nuevo con la voz muy baja.

Akashi asiente. —Seguro que podría dársete muy bien.

Y entonces se va.

Kouki no sabe que decir. O hacer. O que pensar o sentir. El hecho de que alguien como Akashi le dijese eso… Kouki se queda de pie ahí, preguntándose qué podría suceder si por lo menos intentara muchas de las cosas que de verdad desea hacer. De pronto se siente como si pudieran crecerle alas y pudiera volar lejos. No sería lo más increíble del día de hoy después de todo.

.

Llega a casa más tarde de lo que planeaba, el sol comenzando a ocultarse, y en cuanto entra su mamá se acerca a él dispuesta a cuestionarle, pero en cuanto ve a Takao tras él se tranquiliza. Kouki lo agradece silenciosamente y comienza a subir a su habitación. Está cansado. Quiere tomar un baño y luego dormir mil años.

—Estoy cansado — Takao se tira sobre su cama dramáticamente. Kouki se sienta a un lado — ¿Te divertiste?

En realidad Kouki no está seguro de si divertirse es la palabra correcta.

—Um… sí, claro, definitivamente.

Takao se ríe, pero de nuevo Kouki sabe que Takao no lo hace de él. No con la intensión de burlarse en cualquier caso. Takao es la única persona que hasta ahora puede reírse de esa forma cerca de Kouki sin darle la impresión de que se mofa de él, siempre se siente, de alguna manera, demasiado amable para tener malas intenciones.

—Siento haberte hecho pasar por algo tan incómodo. Pero Shin me avisó de ese amigo suyo a último minuto. Quería que lo conocieras pero tal vez debí esperar.

 _No pasa nada_ , quiere decir, _eres muy amable_. _No es culpa tuya que tengas tanta fe en mí_.

—No, está bien. Fue entretenido. Lo sigo en serio.

Takao le mira, muy brevemente. Kouki deja de mirarlo cuando deduce que ahora viene la parte en la que Takao preguntará sobre porque parecía familiar con el amigo de Midorima. Así que lo ignora para no responder. No sabe que decir después de todo. Hay unas mil cosas molestándolo todo el tiempo, pero ninguna tiene que ver ahora con la conversación actual.

—¿Estás bien? — Takao pregunta y le gira el rostro por la barbilla para que le vea.

«Estoy pensando demasiado»

Takao probablemente lo supo desde que Kouki se quedó en silencio. Es un mal hábito cuando siente la incontenible necesidad de hablar de todo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? Puedo quedarme a dormir — Takao intenta no sonar preocupado, pero Kouki sabe que lo está.

«No, está bien» Kouki decide. «Tal vez mañana»

.

No puedo dejar de pensar…

Quiero escribir, mi cabeza es un desastre ahora…

El día de hoy…

Si entro al club de música…

Sé que quiero decir algo, pero no encuentro las palabras…

Quiero dormir un rato, un instante, un minuto, un siglo…

No, en realidad no…

A veces siento ganas de llorar y no puedo. He intentado hacerlo pensando en cualquier cosa, lo que sea; pero nada sirve. No lloro.

No lloro y ese me hace sentir frustrado conmigo mismo. Siento que las lágrimas se acumulan vertiginosamente, escondiéndose. A veces pienso que sólo están siendo guardadas para un día desbordarse ante la menor provocación. Quizá a la mitad de un recuerdo. Quizás un día cuando me golpee accidentalmente el dedo pequeño del pie o cuando vea a mamá tararear la canción de la radio y no pueda saber cuál es. Quizá un día simplemente lloraré como si el mañana no existiese, derrumbado contra mi cama envuelto en las cobijas, sin salir de ahí por una o dos horas, hasta sacarlo todo…


	5. IV- Please, take my hand

**.**

* * *

 **IV  
•Please, take my hand•**

Cuando Shintarō pregunta por qué ha alentado al amigo de Kazunari a probar en el club de música, Seijūrō le da una mirada soslayada en una silenciosa advertencia de que no debería preguntar cosas a las que él no va a responder. Es la forma más sencilla que conoce Seijūrō para evitar responder a cosas a las que no tiene respuesta, o, que si las tiene, no resulta cómodo admitirlas.

Sería una mentira decir que no se sintió culpable, porque sí que una parte muy en su interior se sintió de esa forma al saber que, el chico que había juzgado de _idiota_ en realidad era sordo. Y aunque no está seguro del por qué, y mucho menos lo está de si realmente quiere averiguarlo, siente una extraña necesidad de mejorar las cosas. Porque él no es tonto, ni mucho menos despistado, o en cualquier caso Kouki no es bueno fingiendo, y se ha dado cuenta de todas las inseguridades entorno a él, y de que posiblemente sus comentarios le afectan más de lo que piensa. No puede regresar el tiempo tampoco, y tratar de llevar mejor las cosas, tampoco planea _volver a pedir disculpas_ , además él no es de las personas que se disculpa si no es necesario.

Solo espera, silenciosamente, que Kouki haga caso a lo que le ha dicho antes.

.

A Seijūrō no le gusta el piano tanto como le gusta el violín, pero admite que es agradable y relajante. Tiene toneladas de partituras en casa, que guarda celosamente en un cajón de su escritorio organizadas perfectamente según el compositor. Algunas, las más viejas, aquellas que eran de su madre se están poniendo amarillas, pero la tinta sigue ahí. Seijūrō las ha aprendido y ahora él puede decir que es capaz de tocar lo que quiera –y Dios sabe que le tomó cierto tiempo aceptar que ya no tendría a nadie vigilándole por encima del hombro.

Así, dos semanas después, Seijūrō vuelve al club de música cuando él cree que estará vacío. Empieza con algo sencillo. El _P.22.4_ de Respighi; vivaz y ligera. Continua con la _sonata para piano n°11_ de Mozart, y es a mitad de ella que se da cuenta que no está solo. Lo ha presentido casi desde el principio, pero se ha dejado llevar por la música lo suficiente como para casi pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, vuelve a notarlo cuando al desviar la mirada hacia la puerta nota que ésta está ligeramente abierta y, entre la abertura, logra ver algunos cabellos castaños apenas asomándose.

Hay alguien escuchándole. Y aunque Seijūrō podría detenerse y enfrentar al chico que sabe que está ahí, no lo hace. No se detiene. _Le da más_. Un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda. Tiene una audiencia. Hay una persona oculta ahí que gusta de escucharlo.

Entonces la potencia, las plumas, la fuerza aumenta junto con la emoción. Es como historia que se crea a través de las letras, y Seijūrō espera, que él alguien que está ahí oculto pueda entenderla.

Y el final llega antes de que se dé cuenta. El silencio cae sobre las teclas. Seijūrō puede oír el susurrar del viento y de su propia respiración. No hay nadie aplaudiendo, o vitoreando. En cambio todo lo que Seijūrō recibe es la silueta de Kouki ahora de pie en la puerta, y los ojos brillantes en anhelo y deseo. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Para Seijūrō, incluso si no lo admitirá, esas son las gracias más honestas que ha recibido en un tiempo.

Ninguno dice nada, ninguno se mueve. Seijūrō mira como Kouki mira el piano y lo entiende. Para Kouki la música significa todo.

Así que toca de nuevo, con corazón y sentimiento, _Consolations n° 2_. Toca de nuevo, mirando fijamente los ojos de su pequeña audiencia. Por una vez, toca para alguien más aparte de él.

.

Resulta complicado entenderse al principio. Aunque Seijūrō haya sido dotado con el Don encantador de la conversación, resulta difícil para él dejar que algo fluya entre Kouki y sus nervios. El chico no ha dicho nada desde que está aquí, limitándose a permanecer dos metros lejos de Seijūrō.

—¿Puedes escucharlo? — entonces Seijūrō pregunta, cansado de ese juego tonto de silencios incómodos.

Seijūrō se da cuenta que Kouki mira sus labios, tan fijamente, y luego frunce el ceño como si no entendiera. Oh, pero claro que le ha entendido, Seijūrō lo sabe, así que no piensa repetirse.

Le ve tomar aire y jugar con sus manos. Desviar la mirada, completamente inseguro de si debe responder. Seijūrō piensa en su anterior y último encuentro, recuerda lo complicado que fue para Kouki darse entender, y se da cuenta de que a Kouki le preocupa volver a tartamudear o decir palabras erradas.

Seijūrō se acerca, lo que provoca que Kouki vuelva a mirarlo, y eso es lo que buscaba Seijūrō. —Sólo responde, sabré entenderte.

A pesar de eso Kouki aún parece dudar.

Seijūrō se irrita y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

—Escucha — Seijūrō dice y casi quiere abofetearse por decirlo, sin embargo Kouki parece comprender que todo lo que quiere es que ponga atención a sus siguientes palabras, porque vuelve a mirar sus labios y está vez no desvía la mirada —. Nadie aquí va a burlarse de ti y, en cualquier caso, soy el tipo de persona que cree que no debes de preocuparte por la opinión que tienen los demás sobre ti.

Aunque, si Seijūrō lo piensa mejor, nadie se atrevería a calificarle con adjetivos desagradables o muy por debajo de la perfección, pero eso es algo francamente innecesario de agregar.

Seijūrō cree que Kouki no dirá nada a pesar de todo, y completamente indispuesto a expresar su desagrado por la falta de respuesta a sus opiniones, decide marcharse. No obstante justo cuando esos pensamientos atraviesan su cabeza, Kouki habla, su voz es un susurro y hay una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Todo lo que dice es _gracias_ , pero, sorprendentemente, sólo eso basta para que Seijūrō decida darle otra oportunidad.

.

 **Cosas indispensables cuando viajo:**

Un libro. No importa cual, mientras me entretenga.

Café, le prefiero con mucha azúcar.

Mi libreta, a veces siento la necesidad de escribir y tengo que hacerlo antes de que todo en mi cabeza se vuelva un desastre y lo olvide.

¡Un suéter! Mi favorita es la sudadera negra que llevó conmigo a todos lados.

Zapatos cómodos, a veces tengo que caminar entre un lugar y otro.

Bocadillos.

Una cámara.


	6. V- Any time you want

_El invierno está aquí y me estoy muriendo de frío justo ahora, irónicamente es mi estación favorita lol. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí c:_

* * *

 **V  
•Any time you want•**

Kouki se cuestiona, apenas dos días después de su segunda conversación con Akashi, si realmente debería considerar la posibilidad de entrar al club de música. Es una idea tentadora, y le gustaría, de verdad le gustaría, intentarlo, pero realmente no tiene el valor para hacerlo. Él no sabe cómo interactuar con las demás personas, no sin sentirse ofuscado o juzgado, o actuar como un idiota por los nervios, además, tampoco quiere ser tratado con lastima o con cuidado como si fuese algo delicado. Pero al final resulta no pensarlo mucho cuando termina yendo en espera de poder _escucharlo_.

No es que realmente lo escuche, no con claridad en todo caso, para Kouki solo es posible captar las notas más agudas, pero a él le basta, porque ese pequeño detalle le hace sentir como si fuese alguien normal. Alguien capaz de encajar. Recuerda también a su abuela, quien siempre había estado a su lado con su música y sus consejos.

Lamentablemente para Kouki ese día Akashi no está ahí, ni siquiera parece haber alguien, lo que hace que Kouki se cuestione si alguien realmente pertenecerá al club, luego la decepción, pero no deja que se note. Vuelve al tercer día, Akashi tampoco parece estar ahí. Es hasta dos semanas después cuando Kouki logra escucharlo. Las suaves notas de un piano deslizándose tan etéreas y mágicas en su silencioso mundo. Kouki no lo piensa mucho cuando se da cuenta que, justo después de detenerse en la primera canción, Akashi comienza otra más suave y aguda, como si quisiese que la escuchará, así que aparece, quiere agradecerle, incluso si las palabras parecen morir en sus labios.

Es incómodo, terriblemente incómodo, Kouki está tenso y no deja de pensar en qué debería decir ahora que Akashi le presta su absoluta atención, no quiere parecer grosero o _tonto_. Quiere hablar de música. Quiere hablar de libros –porque Akashi parece ser un chico de libros, y Kouki ama leer; una actividad silenciosa, nada demandante, individual y divertida. Quiere hablar incluso de él, de Akashi. Quiere conocerlo. Permitirse expandir su mundo más allá de Takao y su propia familia. Si lo piensa bien, al final, Akashi es un chico de su edad y, como todos, debe tener miedos, una comida favorita, ¿tendría alguna clase de prejuicio? ¿Alguna clase de fobia? ¿Y las anécdotas de su infancia, serían divertidas o vergonzosas? ¿Y si al final resulta que, tras su imponente fachada, resulta haber alguien normal, malinterpretado o incomprendido?

Akashi toca su hombro para llamar su atención, Kouki se plantea la idea de no perderse demasiado entre sus ideas cuando este cerca de él, porque por alguna razón el tacto de Akashi se siente diferente, al de Takao, al de su madre, al de su hermano, al de cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, y siempre deja un cosquilleo que no desaparece instantáneamente.

Kouki le mira, más bien a sus labios.

—Estaba pensando que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente — Kouki frunce el ceño, sube su mirada a los ojos de Akashi, se arrepiente, porque Akashi le mira de vuelta y Kouki se avergüenza sin entender por qué. Piensa también que Akashi es muy formal, en muchos sentidos, sus movimientos, su porte, sus _palabras_ , a Kouki le cuesta entender algunas, quizá porque no está acostumbrado. _Apropiadamente_. Kouki imita el movimiento de los labios de Akashi. Es una palabra larga. La conoce, pero no es una palabra que use a menudo. Sonríe. Y piensa que Akashi usa un lenguaje complejo que le gusta.

Vuelve a mirar el rostro de Akashi, él no ha dejado de verle, y aunque Kouki sabe eso no puede reprimir la necesidad de voltear y buscar a sus espaldas por alguien más, pero solo está él ahí.

—Fue hermoso — Kouki se atreve a hablar, ganando confianza de a poco —… _su_ música.

Kouki tampoco entiende porque ha de dirigirse con tanta formalidad, pero al final concluye que es algo involuntario propiciado por la autoridad y buenos modales de Akashi.

Akashi suspira, un suspiro impregnado de cansancio, no el tipo de cansancio que tienes después de haber corrido o ejercitado tu cuerpo, no, es el tipo de cansancio que Kouki siente cada vez que esta alrededor de muchas personas. Como si estuviese _harto_.

Fastidio. Sí, esa es la palabra.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan formales, después de todo estamos en el mismo grado, tenemos la misma edad.

 _Eso es gracioso_ , Kouki piensa, _tomando en cuenta que hablas con tanta educación_. No lo dice porque sabe que no es que Akashi quiere ser formal, es que él ha sido educado de esa forma. Es parte de él, tanto como los nervios lo son de Kouki.

Sonríe con un asentimiento. Tampoco es como si planeara hablar mucho, no por ahora por lo menos, no cuando, a pesar de tener mucho que decir, no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Se quedan en esa aula vacía callados durante algunos minutos, Kouki se queda frente a Akashi porque de esa forma resulta más sencillo ponerle atención cuando quiere hablar.

—¿Te gusta? — es lo que Akashi pregunta, señalando los pocos instrumentos que hay en el lugar.

—Sí.

Kouki quiere hablar de muchas cosas. Quiere hablar de los _por qué._ Quiere hablar de su abuela tocando el piano para él cuando era niño. Quiere hablar de Chopin y de Mozart. Quiere hablar de _gnossiene_ y _gymnopédie_ , pero hablar tanto y de tantas cosas a su vez nunca ha sido fácil.

—Resulta tranquilizante.

 _Tranquilizante_. Kouki vuelve a imitar los movimientos de la boca de Akashi con la propia.

—Conozco algunas mucho más difíciles — Akashi dice —. Soy una persona morigerada después de todo.

Kouki quiere reírse, y lo hace, apenas un poco, no obstante le llama más la atención la palabra que Akashi ha dicho a propósito. Kouki no la conoce. Intenta imitar los movimientos. Akashi parece entenderlo y dando dos pasos para estar más cerca de Kouki, articula la palabra con lentitud.

— _Mo-ri-ge-ra-da_.

Kouki copia cada movimiento pero no deja salir su voz hasta después del tercer intento. No sabe si lo ha dicho bien, así que se fía de la forma en que Akashi asiente cuando le escucha.

—¿Qué significa? — Kouki pregunta, en realidad ya no tiene miedo de que su voz no sea clara, los nervios se han ido y ya no tiene la necesidad de tartamudear.

—Que he sido educado con buenas costumbres.

—Ya veo — Kouki sonríe.

.

Vuelven a verse en el aula del club de música durante los siguientes días, el resultado de un hábito creado sin darse cuenta. No hablan mucho. Sólo se quedan ahí, Seijūrō toca, y Kouki le mira. Y aunque Seijūrō se da cuenta que en Kouki hay alguna clase de deseo no dicho, no se atreve a preguntarlo. No encuentra la forma correcta de comunicarse con él, no importa cuánto lo intente. Kouki responde si el pregunta, pero, a su vez, Seijūrō concluye que si él no hiciese alguna clase de esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación, Kouki se quedaría ahí de pie con el ceño fruncido hacia cualquier parte, hacia sus manos, hacia sus pequeñas uñas carcomidas.

Seijūrō suspira. Atribuye sus deseos de darse entender con el chico a la curiosidad. No quiere pensar mucho en ello. Si lo hace es consciente de que sacará conclusiones que no podrían gustarle.

Camina con pasos firmes y seguros hacia el aula del consejo estudiantil, hay una reunión del comité y, como presidente, él tiene que estar ahí.

Entre sus pasos desvía el rostro en algún momento hacia la ventana de su derecha, la que da hacia el patio. Y ahí está Kouki, en las jardineras. Seijūrō se detiene y se le queda mirando. Como siempre lleva puesta la sudadera gris que le cubre hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos, sólo que, ésta vez, ha arremangado las mangas hasta sus codos. Tiene el cabello despeinado, pero esa no es una sorpresa. En sus manos, Seijūrō se da cuenta algunos segundos después, sostiene una maceta con flores, parece dispuesto a sembrarlas ahí.

Tiene el impulso de hablarle, pero, de nuevo, se siente un poco idiota al darse cuenta de lo ridículo de sus pensamientos. Kouki no le escucharía.

Se le queda mirando, sólo eso. Kouki continua ocupándose de lo suyo, tan ocupado parecía estar, en efecto. Rascando la tierra con sus manos y una pequeña pala colocada a su lado. Su momento de tranquilidad es irrumpido por el grito de su amigo, Kazunari, si no recuerda mal. Él grita su nombre, le llama sin medirse, aunque Kouki no le escuche no parece querer contenerse.

Kazunari se acerca a él y se coloca de cuclillas también pare ver lo que está haciendo. Kouki le dirige una sonrisa discreta. A continuación Kazunari comienza a ayudarlo, rascando la tierra por su propia cuenta.

Seijūrō levanta una ceja, incrédulo por la facilidad que tiene ese chico de cabellos negros para hablar con _alguien como Kouki_. Se les queda mirando, aunque él muy bien sabe que no tiene por qué hacerlo.

Kouki entonces gira el rostro para ver a Kazunari lo que permite a Seijūrō mirar su perfil. Sonríe gentilmente a su amigo. Kazunari le mira de vuelta. De pronto, Seijūrō nota, Kouki empieza a mover sus labios, aunque no sale sonido alguno, está hablando, solo que sin emitir ningún sonido. A su vez, sus manos se mueven también. Sus movimientos son precisos y fluidos a la vez, no parece cohibirse de ningún modo.

— _Tienes que tomarlas desde la raíz_ — Kouki le dice en silencio. Luego dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo, dice —: _Es un buen tiempo para que florezcan ¿verdad?_

O al menos esto es lo que Seijūrō cree que ha dicho. No puede estar seguro porque nunca ha tenido que leer los labios a nadie. Y tampoco se esfuerza por mirar el movimiento de sus manos, porque, de nuevo, nunca ha tenido la necesidad de aprender el lenguaje de señas. Kouki sigue _hablando_ , pero Seijūrō tiene dificultades para entender lo que dice.

Seijūrō los mira un rato más. La complicidad con la que parecen charlar. La confianza con la que Kouki se desenvuelve, esa misma confianza que parece desaparecer cuando están juntos. Ahí en las jardineras Seijūrō piensa en él como un niño en su mundo de fantasía. Y se da cuenta, eso no es para nada un mundo de fantasía, sino la realidad. Su única realidad.

No es que Kouki no quiera o tenga la intensión de _charlar_ con Seijūrō, es que no puedo hacerlo. Porque Seijūrō no inspira en él alguna clase de confianza, ni siquiera se ha esforzado por hacerlo.

Entonces Kouki gira completamente el rostro, y le mira. Parece sorprendido por un segundo, pero después de pensarlo, alza una de sus manos y le saluda. Hay una sensación extraña sobrecogiendo a Seijūrō, pero también hay fascinación. Todo lo que puede pensar es querer pasar de su realidad, que de pronto le parece tener en ella muy pocas cosas elogiables, a la de Kouki. No para destruirla, sino para encontrar un espacio en el que los dos tengan algunos puntos en común, aunque fuese durante unos pocos segundos.

 _La música_.

Seijūrō no le saluda de vuelta, a cambio, se aleja, pero ahora lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente.

.

Su rutina entonces toma un nuevo significado. Kouki vuelve a aula de música y Seijūrō la hace también. Ahora, a diferencia de los primeros días, pregunta por alguna pieza, algo que le guste a Kouki, lo que tienen de pronto se convierte en algo precioso, en algo bonito.

A medida que pasan los días, Seijūrō se anima a pedirle que le enseñe algunas de _sus palabras_. Es arriesgado, y lo sabe. Al fin y al cabo Kouki parece refugiarse en su silencio, y nadie le estaba invitando a invadir ese espacio.

—¿Por qué? — Kouki pregunta.

—¿Tiene que haber alguna razón? — es su réplica.

Y allí está de nuevo, la expresión de confusión y perplejidad en sus ojos. Ya la ha visto varias veces. Seijūrō vuelve a pedírselo, hablando más despacio y formando en sus labios cada palabra con precisión, para que pueda entenderle más fácilmente. Kouki sin embargo sólo sigue mirándole fijamente durante interminables minutos, o así le parecen a él, con sus ojos enormes y luminosos.

—Quiero entenderte.

Seijūrō duda entonces de que Kouki quiera negarse a su petición. Poniéndose en su lugar ¿lo haría? ¿A él, a la autoridad misma en persona? Seijūrō sabe que él es intimidante, y no es que le preocupe o moleste, muy por el contrario, se vanagloria de ello. Pero, inexplicablemente, se siente mal sacar provecho de eso. Es una mala manera de empezar. Pero, por otro lado, es mejor que no hacer ningún progreso. Más adelante habrá tiempo de hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a él.

Kouki finalmente cede, con mucha renuencia, y le pregunta a Seijūrō qué es lo que quiere saber.

.

Con el pasar de los días, las cosas se vuelven cada vez menos tensas. Kouki le enseña a Seijūrō el lenguaje de señas. A cambio Seijūrō toca para él alguna pieza. Poco a poco comienzan a entenderse, y crear un lazo entre ellos que ni siquiera son capaces de notar. De modo que, Seijūrō, durante los días siguiente se encuentra a sí mismo buscando partituras que puedan ser mayormente escuchadas por Kouki en Internet; escuchando música clásica a cada momento libre de su día. Tocando el piano mucho más a menudo que antes. Descarga tantas partituras como le es posible. Las lee durante la cena, las vuelve a leer antes de ir a la cama, las lee al despertar. A veces, incluso, experimenta, hace las cosas con calma, se equivoca, pero siempre termina por aprenderlo; Kouki siempre parece maravillado cuando logra escuchar la gran mayoría de la pieza que ha tocado Seijūrō. Y Seijūrō parece complacido.

.

Con el tiempo, para Kouki se vuele más y más claro que Akashi es un prodigio con los instrumentos. Su conocimiento en música clásica es tan impresionante como su pasión por las habilidades de Kouki. Cada día, sin fallar, se sienta junto a Kouki en ese club de música abandonado para compartir algo con él, y él aprende de ello. Kouki no puede escucharle, pero sabe lo paciente que debe ser para seguir hablando con él a pesar de ello.

Día tras día, Kouki lo entiende: Se están comunicando. Después de clases en el club de música Akashi está ahí tocando, a veces el piano, a veces el violín. Kouki empieza a desenvolverse. Deja de tener miedo del cómo podría sonar su voz deteriorada por su poco uso y _habla_ , deja de tener miedo de que Akashi aprenda el lenguaje de señas o a leer los labios –es su ruta de escape, claro, es un mundo que sólo comparte con pocas personas, personas como él, personas como su familia o Takao, y aunque se siente extraño y expuesto, no se siente del todo mal–, tanto que un día se atreve a tocarlo para mostrarle la forma correcta que deben tomar sus manos. Luego le dice que sería mucho mejor si fuese con alguien profesional y le invita al lugar dónde Kouki lo ha aprendido, a su mundo.

Entonces sucede. Un día Akashi toca el violín. Un sonido hermoso y suave. Kouki mira la forma en la que Akashi cierra los ojos y parece perderse en la pieza que toca. Observa sus manos –ahora sabe que son suaves y frías– que mueven el arco con fuerza y precisión, con dulzura y tranquilidad. Reconoce en su rostro ternura, incluso empatía, la belleza de sus rasgos. Akashi se detiene de improviso en ese momento y le mira directamente a los ojos. Kouki se aleja alarmado por la repentina cercanía que el mismo ha propiciado sin darse cuenta. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Pero nunca pierde de vista el rostro de Akashi. Él le está ofreciendo el arco con una mirada apremiante.

—¿Te gustaría tocarlo?

¿Tocarlo? Kouki se lleva una mano al cuello, invadido por ese deseo tan vivo que siempre le hace daño. La música. Poder tenerla entre sus manos.

Akashi comienza a acercarse de nuevo a él, lo cual provoca que Kouki retroceda tambaleándose. Con una actitud despreocupada y apacible, Akashi llega hasta él y colaba en su mano el arco.

—Es fácil de tocar una vez le coges el tranquillo — sus labios esbozan una sonrisa tranquilizadora —. Aprendí a tocarlo cuando era pequeño.

Kouki no deja de mirarlo. El arco quema entre sus dedos, casi no puedo resistirse, probablemente Akashi lo sabe.

—Sé que quieres intentarlo.

Se acerca aún más a él y le da el violín ésta vez. Para enseñarle la forma correcta de sostenerlo Akashi tiene que ponerse tras él. Al sentirlo tan cerca, Kouki se sobresalta. Cuando le lanza una mirada inquisidora, descubre que la cara de Akashi se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de la suya. Le da un vuelco al corazón y se le detiene tras dar una alarmante sacudida. Poco a poco, empieza a funcionar de nuevo, pero tranquilamente, cada uno de sus latidos golpeando con violencia contra sus costillas. Sabe que Akashi está diciendo algo porque puede sentir las vibraciones de su pecho contra su espalda, pero no puede entenderlo, pero si Akashi no le ha girado para que pueda leerle los labios significa que no quiere que lo sepa.

Kouki niega con la cabeza, y aprieta los brazos con fuerza para que Akashi no puedo maniobrar más con él. —No podré — dice.

A todas luces frustrado por su obstinación Akashi vuelve a colocarse delante de él con el violín entre sus manos.

—¿De verdad no quieres intentarlo? Es un instrumento divertido.

Kouki mira el violín entre las manos de Akashi. Le parece un objeto mágico: reflejando la luz que se filtra a través de las ventanas, brillando tan intensamente como un espejo.

—Puedes hacerlo.

Tomando de las manos de Kouki el arco, Akashi coloca el violín de nuevo sobre su hombro y arranca una nota. Un sonido agudo llega a los oídos de Kouki flotando a través de las sombras. Y sigue llegando. Fluyendo en torno a él, encima de él y a través de él. Kouki cierra los ojos, casi como aquella primera vez que no podía creer que había escuchado la música. Ahora no quiere dejar de escucharla nunca.

Abriendo los ojos vuelve a mirar a Akashi, atraído tanto por la música como por sus ojos. No está muy seguro de cuál es el que tiene la mayor fuerza de atracción. Su mirada siendo prisionera por la de Akashi, la cabeza dándole vueltas. Finalmente Akashi se detiene y una vez más le ofrece el instrumento.

—Si quieres seguir escuchando tendrás que tocarlo tú mismo.

Kouki vacila, Akashi sonríe.

—Piensa en esto un poco, Kouki, ¿Realmente crees que todo saldrá mal si yo soy quien te enseña? Jamás me equivocado, Kouki, no será ésta la primera vez.

Kouki no duda ni un segundo de la seguridad de Akashi, no puede hacerlo por más que quiera. Toma en sus manos el instrumento y ésta vez deja que Akashi maniobre con él a su libertad. Invadido por las prisas y el entusiasmo, Kouki desliza el arco sin esperar las órdenes de Akashi, pero no logra escucharlo.

—No, esa no es la forma correcta.

Akashi tiene un rostro contrariado, Kouki no logra entender el por qué.

Kouki vuelve a intentarlo, ésta vez lo hace con todas sus fuerzas, pero para él no existe sonido alguno. Akashi en cambio se encoge de hombros y toma las manos de Kouki entre las suyas para que se detenga.

 _Ah._

Kouki lo entiende.

Quiere preocuparse, pero le causa gracia.

Akashi sonríe, una sonrisa discreta. —Déjame mostrarte la forma correcta.

Kouki vuelve a negar, duda que esto funcione. Akashi parece leer su mente, pues pone los ojos en blanco y enseguida trata de alejar sus dudas.

—Todos somos un desastre al principio. Incluso yo.

Kouki estudia su mirada durante largos segundos. Luego, articula para que Akashi pueda leerle los labios.

— _¿Lo dices en serio?_

Akashi mira sus labios, frunciendo el ceño.

—No soy tan bueno en esto, Kouki, tienes que decirlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — al repetir esas palabras, Kouki se lleva una mano al corazón.

—¿Qué si lo digo en serio? Todos hemos tenido que aprender de nuestros errores Kouki. No hay persona que no los cometa, incluso el más hábil.

Kouki suspira. Hace ya un tiempo que había dejado de pensar en todas estas cosas, siguiendo siempre el impuso de su corazón, vuelve a colocar el instrumento como le ha indicado Akashi antes. Akashi parece sorprendido al principio al ver la nueva determinación de Kouki, pero al final vuelve a acercarse para corregir su postura.

Kouki no tiene miedo, no va arruinarlo; será fácil tocarlo. Después de todo el destino le ha dado a alguien capaz de escuchar su voz.

.

 **Rutina:**

Ésta rutina, ésta reunión diaria, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Aún no soy capaz de hablar de esto con alguien, ni con mi madre o mi hermano, ni siquiera con Takao. ¿Qué es lo que les diría? Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, y, después de lo que pasó la última vez que alguien quiso ser mi amigo, a mi madre le cuesta confiar en las personas.

Sin embargo esta vez creo que está bien. No quiero apartarme de esto. Me gusta la gracia impresionante de Akashi cuando toca. Su inquebrantable confianza, y la gracilidad de sus manos. Podría escucharlo transformar la poesía en realidad durante toda una vida o dos.


	7. VI- Love is in the air

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews MariaPaula y JustG, me hace muy feliz leerles ;). Y gracias también a quienes siguen leyendo ésta historia. Un beso -3-_

* * *

 **VI  
•Love is in the air•**

Takao tiene un novio. Y no hay ningún error en ello. Takao tiene un novio. _Novio_. No una novia. Es un novio. Un chico. Takao se lo confiesa ahí mientras repasan los apuntes. Es casi inesperado. Están sentados en la alfombra usando la pequeña mesa de cristal qué hay en la sala para poner sus libros, cuando Takao, que está frente a él, alza las manos y comienza a decirlo. Kouki tiene que pedir que lo repita para saber si le ha entendido, pero cuando la confesión no cambia ni un poco, se da cuenta que no hay error alguno.

El que Takao lo diga justo en ese momento es lo que le sorprende, la confesión no del todo. Takao se lo había dicho antes, alguna vez en sus catorce años, antes de robar el primer beso de Kouki.

—Me gustan los chicos — había dicho. Kouki, quien realmente no le daba importancia y que, además de ello, creía que nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar a nadie, había preguntado sin intenciones ocultas si estaba seguro.

Takao se había reído. Reído hasta las lagrimas. Kouki pudo reconocer en esa simple acción el alivio y la preocupación que lo invadía. A continuación, Takao había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y le había besado. Sin aviso alguno. Para que no le quedara duda alguna.

Había sido un beso rápido y simple. Cálido de cierta forma. Pero no había sido tan especial como Kouki había leído muchas veces que los primeros besos eran. Se habían mirado fijamente a los ojos y luego Takao lo había abrazado con fuerza. Casi con dolor. Como si temiera que desapareciera. Kouki había sentido el temblor del cuerpo de Takao y el movimiento violento de sus hombros. Estaba llorando. Kouki regresó el abrazo entonces. Le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Las cosas no habían sido muy distintas después de eso. Aunque al principio Takao parecía muy incómodo con ese hecho, con el pasar de los meses, y al darse cuenta que nada realmente había cambiado (y después de haberlo confesado parcialmente a la madre de Kouki y que ésta le aconsejara), comenzó a hacer bromas al respecto. Kouki supo entonces que todo realmente estaría bien a partir de ese momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus constantes bromas y coqueteos con otros chicos, Takao nunca había tomado a nadie en serio. Así que la confesión ahí en la sala de la casa de Kouki fue inesperada. Totalmente.

 _«¿Es Midorima?»_

Hay una buena razón para que Kouki crea eso. Es una razón pequeña y poderosa; Takao había sido muy insistente en presentarle a esa persona y, al pedírselo, Takao había dicho que le interesaba que las personas que quiere se conozcan. Es una razón simple. Pero es poderosa porque para Kouki esa simple razón habla de lo importante que es Midorima en la vida de Takao. Porque Takao tiene muchos amigos, más de los que podría contar con los dedos de sus manos y pies juntos, pero nunca había insistido tanto en que Kouki conociera a uno especialmente.

 _«Sí»_

Kouki da un asentimiento. Luego una sonrisa. Es una sonrisa cálida, sincera, que transmite todo el afecto y el agradecimiento que Kouki siente hacia Takao porque ha decidido confiar en él.

Piensa en Midorima. Piensa en lo poco que sabe de él. Piensa también en que quizá, la siguiente vez que Takao decida reunirlos, debería intentar conocerlo mejor.

.

Kazunari no está muy seguro de por que lo dice. Había pensado en hacerlo antes por supuesto, pero no precisamente en ese momento. Simplemente fluyó tomando por sorpresa tanto a él como a Kouki, su mejor amigo.

Quiere creer que no ha sido una simple forma de _presionar_ a Kouki para que le hable de esa nueva amistad que tiene con el amigo de Midorima. Quiere creer que solo ha decidido ser sincero _porque sí_. Y quiere también alejar la decepción y preocupación que llega a él cuando Kouki retoma sus estudios y no dice nada de nuevo.

—Sé que has estado viéndote con alguien — dice, aunque sabe que con Kouki sumergiendo la nariz en ese libro de Biología, no le escuchará.

Suspira y trata de no pensar mucho en ello. Porque además hay una parte de él que se siente contenta de que Kouki empiece a salir del capullo de soledad en el que se había metido. Hacer amigos es algo indispensable a su edad después de todo. Y, sin embargo, está esa otra parte de él que se preocupa, porque Kouki es frágil y es su mejor amigo desde que son niños y lo quiere, y le han herido antes y ésta vez él prometió que le protegería y se sentiría un imbécil si no lo hace. Porque lo cierto aquí es que él conoce a Kouki Furihata mejor que nadie, pero no conoce a Seijūrō Akashi y aunque le gustaría creer que no hay nada extraño en el repentino interés de éste último por su amigo, no puede evitar preocuparse, porque quiere a Kouki con el tipo de amor de un hermano mayor a pesar de tener la misma edad, y por lo tanto le procura.

Extiende su mano a través de la mesa y quita el libro de las manos de Kouki para tener su atención.

 _«¿Qué hay de ti?»_

Kouki parece pensarlo y Kazunari teme que no le de ninguna respuesta, porque para él, eso significaría qué tal vez Kouki no confía en él lo suficiente.

Es un gran alivio entonces, cuando le ve mover sus manos, creando señas y haciendo gestos.

 _«Conocí a alguien»_

 _«¿Quién?»_

 _«Tu también le conoces»_

—Akashi — murmura ésta vez, y Kazunari puede ver la sonrisa discreta que busca escaparse de sus labios, lo que provoca que él también quiera sonreír. —Hablamos de música.

Kazunari recuerda que un tiempo atrás, cuando recién acababan de conocerse, Kouki le habló sobre su abuela y lo mucho que ella amaba la música clásica y lo bien y bonito que tocaba el piano. Lo mucho que le gustaría habérsela presentado.

Es algo que sabe que a Kouki le importa mucho, y que en más de una ocasión buscó interesarse, pero al final resultó que no era lo suyo. Al final ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que su amistad no está basada en lo que tienen en común, sino en todo eso que les hace diferentes. De modo que Kazunari se siente complacido de saber que Kouki ha encontrado a alguien con quien hablar sobre eso que ama.

Kouki sigue hablando. Más de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho. Kazunari sonríe involuntariamente mientras le ve gesticular y emocionarse mientras continúa hablando sobre lo increíble que es Akashi tocando el violín. _Aunque también sabe tocar el piano, pero el piano no es tan maravilloso como el violín_. Se siente como ver crecer a un hijo, Kazunari se da cuenta, es emocionante y doloroso a la vez. Pronto entiende que no volverá a ser únicamente él en la vida de Kouki, así que dramatiza y finge llorar su nombre mientras corre a su lado y lo aprieta contra su pecho.

Kouki corresponde el gesto y Kazunari puede sentir las vibraciones de su risa.

(Alguna vez Kazunari se encerró en su habitación en completa oscuridad con tapones para oídos solo por curiosidad. Buscó sonidos en internet y los dejó reproducirse. Descubrió cosas terriblemente dolorosas. Descubrió que, después de haber vivido escuchando los sonidos de su alrededor durante tanto tiempo, no podía, no quería dejar de escucharlos. Que el sonido de las aves por las mañanas es maravilloso pero es horrible sólo imaginar cómo suena. Que el sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas es mágico y que no podría dejar de escucharlo. Que ama la música y es aterrador el siquiera imaginar dejar de escucharla. Descubrió también que Kouki es fuerte y maravilloso, y demasiado inteligente porque él nunca parece quejarse de nada, y siempre sonríe y ha aprendido a desarrollar de manera sorprende sus otros sentidos. E incluso convenció a su madre de dejarle ir a una escuela normal porque él es capaz de hacerlo bien.)

Se separan. Kazunari vuelve a su lugar. A su vez la madre de Kouki entra en la sala con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y un par de bebidas.

.

—¿Cómo se siente? — Kouki pregunta cuando están sentados en su habitación después de dos largas horas de estudio. Takao despega la vista del móvil y gira a verlo, ha estado mandándose mensajes con –Kouki supone– Midorima desde hace un rato.

—¿Hablas de tener novio? — Takao guarda su móvil, una sonrisa altanera cruzando su rostro.

Nunca antes han hablado de esto. Kouki es consciente de ello. Así como es consciente de la diversión y entusiasmo de Takao al ser él quien ha traído el tema a flote, pero no pueden culparlo, es algo que le causa curiosidad. Con su muy poca disponibilidad a socializar y hacer amigos, Kouki no ha tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse de verdad.

Da un asentimiento.

Está sentado sobre la cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y la espalda recargada en la pared. Takao está a los pies de la cama ahora viéndolo directamente, sin perder nunca la sonrisa.

—Es emocionante — dice primero —, y complicado.

Takao parece pensar muy bien lo que va a decir a continuación porque se demora en responder.

—Pero si quieres que sea realmente sincero contigo no sé con certeza lo que es el amor. Pero sé que está aquí porque puedo sentirlo, palpitando en mi interior. A veces me revuelve y me acomoda, me sube y me baja, me alegre y me entristece. Es incomprensible de mil formas. Al final creo que no deberías buscar entenderlo, simplemente sentirlo.

Kouki se queda mirando a Takao. La forma peculiar en la que sus ojos brillan mientras habla, y no necesita más para saber en quién está pensando. Kouki, inevitablemente, piensa en Akashi, pero no se asusta o preocupa, Kouki atribuye sus pensamientos a que él es alguien nuevo y de cierto modo importante en su vida. No busca ningún significado oculto tras ese hecho, porque no cree que lo haya.

.

Ahora que no es un secreto para Takao, Kouki permite que éste le acompañe hasta él aula del club de música; Takao tiene sus propias actividades en el club de baloncesto, pero aún así ha insistido en guiarle hasta aquí. Kouki cree que solo ha sido un pretexto y que en realidad Takao solo busca una oportunidad para toparse con Akashi, porque le conoce y sabe lo sobreprotector que llega a ser con él.

Apenas están dando vuelta al pasillo cuando Takao se detiene abruptamente y Kouki tiene que detenerse también mientras busca la mirada de Takao con la propia en busca de respuestas.

Takao tiene los ojos llenos de sorpresa, perdidos en algún punto en la nada. Kouki no comprende al principio por qué su amigo actúa tan extraño hasta que, como la luz de mañana que se cuela a través de la cortina cerrada de la ventana en su habitación, un sonido agudo llega a él.

Es un sonido bajo, demasiado, muy, muy pequeño, apenas es capaz de percibirlo, tiene que esforzarse por escucharlo. Es un sonido sin forma. Más sin embargo pronto se da cuenta que él es el único con ese _problema_ , porque por la expresión en el rostro de Takao, deduce que éste sí puede escuchar perfectamente la melodía que está tocando Akashi. Y todo en el interior de Kouki comienza a sentirse extraño. Primero es una punzada de dolor en el estómago, luego todo se siente como si ahí mismo estuvieran haciendo un batido. La realización de que Takao puede escuchar sin esfuerzo alguno las melodías de Akashi hace sentir a Kouki como si miles de cuchillos se clavasen en su pecho. Y tiene que reprenderse mentalmente por sentir celos de ello.

Takao gira a verlo, en su rostro está esa sonrisa altanera de siempre.

 _«Ya entiendo a lo que te referías»_

Kouki quiere devolverle la sonrisa, de verdad, pero sus músculos parecen estar entumidos porque no responden a sus intenciones.

 _«¿Estás bien?»_

 _«Sí, será mejor que vayas a tu club»_

Takao parece preocupado, no confía en lo que dice, pero no insiste en saber qué es lo que sucede conformándose con la sonrisa y los gestos que Kouki le ofrece antes de despedirlo.

Kouki le ve marchar corriendo hacia el otro edifico y se siente extrañamente aliviado.

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía celos de los demás y de su capacidad para percibir los sonidos del mundo, que casi había olvidado como se sentía. Hoy, sin embargo, ha deseado, por un pequeño instante, ser capaz de percibir ese mundo que le fue arrebatado.

.

Kouki se queda de pie en la puerta mirando la forma en la que Akashi toca el piano. Kouki es capaz de escuchar algunas notas, otras más se pierden entre el silencio y la nada. Pero, aún así, Kouki puede asegurar que cualquier persona que viese la forma tan apasionada con la que toca Akashi, se enamoraría de su talento. La manera en la que mantiene sus ojos cerrados durante todo el rato, centrándose intensamente en cada movimiento contra las teclas del piano.

Kouki admira la forma en la que Akashi parece desconectarse de todo y todos a su alrededor para verter toda su atención en la música. Ser capaz de desconectarse del mundo y dejarse arrastrar por completo es algo que Kouki siempre ha querido, la confianza para hacerlo, pero simplemente no la tiene.

Las manos de Akashi se detienen, al mirar su rostro Kouki se da cuenta que él le está mirando directamente. Sus ojos parecen hablar, es lo que Kouki piensa, aunque no está seguro de qué quiere decir con ello. Sólo que al mirar a los ojos de Akashi pareciera que él fuese capaz de disparar la mirada más pequeña con esos ojos magenta suyos, y Kouki sabría exactamente lo que tiene que hacer. Son penetrantes e intensos y, _¡oh, no! Le he estado mirando por mucho tiempo._

Con un suave gesto, Akashi le invita a acercarse. Con pasos penosos y pesados Kouki se sienta junto a él en el espacio que le ha dejado en el banquillo.

.

 **Razones para amar la música:**

La música une mundos.

Viajar no es lo mismo sin música.

Cada época de nuestra vida está marcada por una canción...

Siempre habrá una canción que expresara exactamente lo que sentimos.

La música puede dar nombre a lo innombrable y comunicar lo desconocido.

La música es un lenguaje que todos entienden.

Y sobretodo, la música y el silencio se combinan fuertemente, porque la música se hace con el silencio y el silencio se llena de música.


	8. VII- It's Time

**.**

* * *

 **VII  
•It's Time•**

Kouki mantiene su mirada fija en el cuerpo delgado de su madre mientras ella se mueve de un lado a otro en la cocina. Kouki no puede estar seguro, pero puede imaginar que su madre tararea alguna canción. Lamentablemente no puede imaginar qué tipo de canción es, era muy pequeño cuando dejó de escuchar y algunas cosas, como las canciones favoritas de su madre, aquellas que le cantaba antes de dormir, se han desvanecido en su memoria. Y su madre –por alguna razón que Kouki no comprende– se niega a hablar de música con él.

—Tengo un nuevo amigo — No está muy seguro de si su voz ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su madre lo escuche, pero cree que sí que le ha oído, porque su cuerpo se ha tensado durante segundos y sus movimientos se han detenido, sin embargo ha decidido ignorarle. No es la primera vez. Su madre suele huir de las cosas que no le agradan fingiendo que no le ha oído. Pero Kouki sabe eso. Y su madre probablemente también sepa que Kouki lo sabe. Pero ninguno dice nada. A veces Kouki hace lo mismo, cuando tiene miedo o no sabe qué hacer o decir, finge no entender. Pero esta vez no quiere perdonar a su madre y eleva su voz. —Tengo un nuevo amigo.

Entonces el cuerpo de su madre se detiene. Deja de picar las verduras y le mira apenas alzando la mirada. Suelta un suspiro. Limpia las manos en su mandil antes de prestarle la atención que Kouki exige.

—Estoy feliz por ti — Su madre no miente, aunque tampoco es del todo sincera. Kouki conoce a su madre lo suficiente como para saber que está _preocupada_ , porque antes de dejarle ir a clases como cualquier chico normal habían discutido sobre cómo Kouki era frágil e ingenuo y le _dañarían._ Y muy probablemente sin la ayuda de su hermano mayor y de Takao, Kouki jamás hubiese obtenido el permiso. —¿Es eso lo que querías, no es cierto? — Hay una sonrisa tenue en el rostro de su madre, Kouki sonríe también, asiente.

 _«Quiero que le conozcas»_

Su madre cruza los brazos sobre su pecho sin perder su sonrisa. Su cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta se mueve graciosamente cuando ella asiente con demasiada energía.

—Eso me encantaría.

Quizá su madre pensó que Kouki no querría presentarle a cualquier amigo que llegase a hacer en el futuro y por ello tal vez se emociona tanto de que su _pequeño_ Kouki quiera presentárselo.

—Se llama Seijūrō Akashi...

Kouki empieza a hablar y a describir a Seijūrō Akashi. Se pierde en sus palabras. En lo increíblemente educado y refinado que es. En lo grácil de sus movimientos. En lo pálido de su piel y el bonito color de ojos que tiene _'que son igual de brillantes que las flores rojas que cuidas tanto, mamá'._ En lo inteligente que es. En su talento natural para cualquier actividad que desee realizar _'y como incluso se esfuerza por entenderme'._

Cuando se detiene su madre tiene una sonrisa suave ahora en su rostro, y sus ojos, además de alegres, parecen estar cubiertos de melancolía. Aún así Kouki nota como la preocupación en el cuerpo tenso de su madre se va desvaneciendo. Ella está contenta de que Kouki haga amigos, y de que esos amigos parezcan agradables, pero aún siente cierta renuencia ante la emoción en Kouki, porque no quiere que le decepcionen, que le lastimen. Así que está aliviada de que Kouki quiera que conozca a su amigo, porque al menos ahora ella podrá hacer su propio criterio acerca del nuevo amigo de su hijo.

Luego de controlar sus emociones, su madre abre los ojos con sorpresa y frunce el ceño en tenue confusión. Repasa las palabras de Kouki hasta llegar al nombre de ese nuevo amigo. La realización llega en segundos.

—¿Akashi? — murmura. No se da cuenta que cubre sus labios impidiendo que Kouki le entienda hasta que ve en él sus ojos cubiertos de confusión. Ella sonríe de nuevo. Le resta importancia. Aunque _quizá_ no debería hacerlo, no si sus sospechas son ciertas, porque nadie con suficiente _conocimiento_ ignoraría tal apellido.

Akashi no es un apellido común. En muchos sentidos. Ella lo ha visto y oído contadas veces, sin embargo esas veces son importantes de recordar, porque _Akashi_ es un apellido importante. Y si su hijo es amigo del Akashi en el que ella piensa las cosas podrían complicarse un poco. Porque nadie diría que No a un Akashi, pero tampoco ninguna madre dejaría que dañasen a su hijo sin importar quién sea. _Pero Akashi es alguien amable_ , según las palabras del mismo Kouki, y ella quiere creer en ello y en todas esas cosas buenas que hacen que su hijo esté tan feliz.

•

Kouki menciona, muy casualmente, una invitación a su casa después de clases. No está seguro de lo que Akashi piensa, porque tan pronto como la invitación es dicha él baja la mirada a sus manos que juguetean con el cierre de su sudadera para ocultar su vergüenza. Se siente como demasiado pronto. Y es emocionante. En la casa de Kouki nunca ha estado nadie más además de Takao, y algunos pocos amigos de su hermano.

Akashi _tiene_ que tocar su hombro. Su tacto es suave y cariñoso. Kouki ya no se siente _tan_ incómodo ante ello. Alza la mirada, con pena, pero aún así quiere conocer la respuesta de Akashi.

—¿Está bien para ti que yo vaya? — No parece una pregunta, pero ya que no puede escuchar el tono de Akashi al hablar, Kouki la imagina basándose en la forma en que le mira.

 _Que si está bien_ , Kouki piensa, _claro que lo está, no te invitaría de no ser así._ Pero todo eso se queda en su silencioso mundo y a Akashi le ofrece un _Sí,_ que apenas es capaz de escuchar pero que es suficiente para que él le devuelva una sonrisa. Pequeña. Muy pequeña. Dura muy poco. Kouki piensa que si él sonriera más a menudo las chicas a su alrededor notarían todo lo que pasan por alto.

—Mamá quiere saber si tienes alguna comida favorita — _y yo también ya que estamos._

Akashi deja de mirarlo para dirigir sus bonitos ojos hacia el frente, hacia el vacío, aunque por la calidez de su mirada, Kouki descubre qué tal vez él está viendo un mundo lejano lleno de recuerdos. Le ve suspirar mientras sonríe. _Debe ser un recuerdo muy hermoso._

—¿Que hay de ti? — Es lo que dice cuando vuelve a mirarlo — ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? — Kouki se da cuenta de cómo Akashi ha ignorado su cuestión, pero no piensa insistir, si Akashi no quiere hablar de cosas tan personales no será él quién le presione.

—El omelett de arroz — responde.

Akashi da un asentimiento y vuelve a lo suyo. Está afinando el violín. Este violín que es de la escuela está viejo y gastado, Kouki piensa en los veteranos de guerra que han cumplido exitosamente con sus batallas cuando le mira. Akashi ha dicho que él tiene su propio violín en casa, no es tan viejo como éste, y sería demasiado _pretencioso_ traerlo a la escuela; al menos es lo que Akashi ha dicho al mencionarlo, pero nada más, luego ha cambiando de tema. Kouki puede notar como hay temas que Akashi evade, o en los que no se involucra del todo y es bueno y está bien, porque Kouki también tiene cosas de las que aún no está seguro de hablar. Tal vez con el tiempo. Tal vez con más confianza.

—¿Cuáles son tus melodías favoritas? — Kouki casi pierde la pregunta, pero logra mirar a tiempo los labios de Akashi y por alguna razón aún después de saber lo que ha dicho, sigue mirándolos. Parecen suaves. Y son rosados. Kouki se muerde sus propios labios, pálidos y resecos.

—El piano de la abuela. Y me encanta Wolfgang — vacilante dice. Inseguro de haber pronunciado correctamente el nombre.

—¿Wolfgang?

Murmura un _Sí_. —Pero yo no sé tocar el piano — Kouki agrega con una nostalgia que no puede ser disimulada. Ahora es su momento de sonreír a la nada.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Akashi se da cuenta que probablemente éste se ha tomado su tiempo para mirarle a él también. Y la idea le avergüenza un poco.

—Mi favorito es Ravel — Akashi dice.

Kouki da una gran sonrisa esta vez.

—Pienso que Ravel es como un relojero suizo.

—¿Un relojero suizo?

—Lo que quiero decir es que Ravel componía música como si estuviera fabricando un reloj muy caro — Kouki levanta las manos para girar unas manecillas imaginarias —; con todos los engranajes ajustados.

Seijūrō sonríe, pensando en que esta es la primera vez que Kouki habla tanto. Y se sorprende, muy gratamente. Porque Kouki no es tan malo con las palabras como quizá él lo cree, y aunque Seijūrō no sabe a qué edad Kouki perdió la audición, puede jurar que el chico es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber aprendido todo ese léxico y algunas que otras palabras en inglés. Su problema es que es demasiado inseguro.

—Es una descripción bastante buena, no creo haber pensando en Ravel de tal manera nunca.

Seijūrō nota como, tras entender esas palabras, Kouki se siente avergonzado, consciente apenas de lo que ha dicho y muy seguramente llenándose la cabeza de comentarios negativos, porque no ha faltado mucho para que Seijūrō ahora sepa que, ese complejo de inferioridad viene de su ansiedad, y la ansiedad, puede jurarlo, viene de su falta de audición, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que cuando alguien es diferente siempre será juzgado. Kouki no es la excepción.

Seijūrō suspira. Se pregunta por qué evade tanto al chico si ha sido él mismo quien ha insistido en ésta extraña _amistad._ Y ahora que al fin comienza a lograr que Kouki se abra y socialice con él, es él quien está corriendo ha encerrarse en su caparazón de amable indiferencia. Y no se siente bien, porque se siente como si le temiera a Kouki, a él y a todos los estragos que a su vida pudiera traer. Son miedos sin sentido, lo sabe, así como sabe que, si pensara bien las cosas y las analizará, les encontraría un verdadero sentido, pero no está tan seguro de querer dárselo.

—Sopa de tofú — Cuando voltea a ver a Kouki ve en él una sonrisa. Es una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Seijūrō frunce el ceño, de pronto se ha sentido como si el mundo se consumiera a sus pies.

•

Kazunari está ahí, sentado en el taburete de la cocina en la casa de Kouki cuando escucha la puerta ser abierta y el "Estoy en casa" de su amigo. Se gira para saludar, pero su saludo apenas llega a medio camino cuando por la sorpresa se detiene y solo puede forzar una tenue sonrisa.

 _«¡Estas aquí!»_

 _«Las actividades del club terminaron antes, así que vine a pasar el rato»_

—¡Bien! Chicos está muy bien que ustedes sean muy hábiles con eso del lenguaje de señas, pero no deberían hacerlo cuando hay personas incapaces de comprenderlo en la habitación — la madre de Kouki les reprende con diversión, aunque Kouki no parece haberlo notado ya que ha dado la espalda en pros de alentar a la persona que ha venido con él.

—Mamá — el dice —. Éste es Seijūrō Akashi, mi amigo.

Kazunari, con el codo recargado en el taburete de la cocina y el rostro recargado en la palma de su mano, observa la situación. Desde la sonrisa entusiasta de Kouki, hasta el saludo demasiado formal de Akashi, y la sonrisa vacilante de la madre de Kouki.

Minutos antes, cuando Kazunari recién saludaba, la madre de Kouki había impuesto en él una clase de interrogatorio que le recordó a esas películas de suspense donde el cómplice del criminal es duramente interrogado hasta que se rinda y diga la verdad. Salvo que él, a diferencia de muchos otros, no se atrevería a traicionar a un amigo. No es como si estuviera mintiendo además, piensa, al final todo lo que ha dicho es que no ha tratado a Akashi del todo pero que parece alguien serio y educado _y Shin dice que no hay razón para sospechar de él._ Aunque Shin también parecía ligeramente confuso cuando le comentó la extraña amistad entre Akashi y Kouki.

Al final suspira. No cree que haya nada malo, solo es extraño. Y gradualmente terminará por acostumbrarse a esto. (Aunque aún es un poco difícil aceptar ya no ser el único amigo en la vida de Kouki). Casi quiere llorar. Pero aún es su mejor amigo se recuerda, aquel al que le cuenta todas las cosas vergonzosas y torpes que rigen su vida, y aquel en el que confía ciegamente ante cualquier problema. Es difícil, pero también está contento y orgulloso, porque una buena persona como Kouki se merece la felicidad.

•

Es, sin embargo, más tarde ese día durante la comida que Kazunari lo nota.

Hay una diferencia entre su amistad con Kouki, y la amistad de este último con Akashi. Es una diferencia tenue y casi invisible, tanto que cualquiera pasaría por alto sin un poco de atención.

(Salvo que él no es cualquiera, y para infortunio de muchos, es un gran observador.)

La diferencia que él nota parece _empalagosa_ , es demasiado distinta a otras diferencias. Es decir, él tiene más amigos aparte de Kouki, muchos, y entre esas muchas amistades y su amistad con Kouki también hay diferencias; pero la diferencia que existe entre su amistad con Kouki y la de éste último con Akashi se siente como _a otro nivel._ Como si entre sus pequeños gestos y la confianza empalagosa que han creado entre ambos no hubiese espacio para nadie más que ellos. Y Kazunari no sabe qué pensar.

Para entender mejor hay que saber que durante todo el transcurso de esta comida, Kazunari no ha perdido de vista a Kouki quien a su vez no ha dejado de mirar a Akashi –él cuál está enfrascado en una conversación con la señora Furihata quien parece estarle tomando estima– y es algo que le desespera, que le preocupa, sobretodo porque no es la primera vez que nota esto, Kouki ha observado a Akashi en muchas otras ocasiones. Akashi es el Presidente del consejo estudiantil y están en el mismo grado así que no es una gran sorpresa topárselo de vez en cuando, pero cada que eso sucede Kazunari nota como Kouki sigue al chico hasta perderlo de vista.

Y es desesperante porque si es un poco sincero consigo mismo y ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad de haberles visto interactuar más de cerca, claro que sabe qué pensar. Su mejor amigo Kouki, este chico tímido y silencioso, ha quedado flechado por este chico Akashi. Y la verdad es que a Kazunari le preocupa tanto como le parece increíble porque durante todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, Kouki nunca ha parecido tener un verdadero interés por alguna chica en particular. Y ahora parece entender el porqué. Le queda claro en el suave movimiento que hacen sus labios cuando mira a Akashi, y sobre todo le queda claro en el enorme brillo que cubre sus ojos.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona Kazunari soltaría la bomba sin pensarlo e insistiría en animar a Kouki en su flechazo hasta que se concretase algo, pero Kouki no es cualquier persona, con alguien tan especial como Kouki, Kazunari ni siquiera se atreve a considerarlo. Es más, ni siquiera está seguro de sí debería meterse en este asunto, porque Shin siempre ha dicho que no está bien entrometerse en asuntos ajenos porque podría arruinarlo, pero éste es el primer flechazo de su mejor amigo y quiere _apoyarle_. Y mientras se debate entre sí debería o no, Akashi se pone de pie y empieza a despedirse. Y Kazunari se siente tentado cuando nota una tenue desilusión en su mejor amigo cuando Akashi sale por la puerta. Y no puede contenerse del todo.

 _«Eres realmente muy tierno, Kou»_ Como la madre de Kouki no es muy hábil en el lenguaje de señas, Kazunari se vale de ello para molestar a su amigo.

Kouki le mira sin entender, desconcertado totalmente. _«¿Qué quieres decir?»_

Kazunari ensancha su sonrisa. _«Nada, nada importante.»_

Kouki exige, a señas, que Kazunari le diga sobre qué está hablando, no muy contento al ser excluido de las intenciones –completamente honestas– de su mejor amigo. Pero Kazunari sabe que no logrará nada ahora. Que muy seguramente Kouki no se ha dado cuenta de lo que él sí, y quiere que lo haga, que se dé cuenta por sí solo. Aunque se promete que si al final de la semana no hay ningún progreso, él presionará el asunto.

.

 **Kazunari Takao es:**

Extraño. A veces demasiado extraño.

Ruidoso. Muy ruidoso.

Espontáneo.

Divertido.

Frívolo.

Quien mejor me entiende.

La mayoría de las personas suelen sentirse incómodas al no saber cómo comunicarse conmigo; la mayoría elevan sus voces y hablan lentamente. Creo que piensan que el hablar fuerte de alguna manera milagrosa me hará oír otra vez. Sin embargo no hacen más que incomodarme. Asumo que no lo hacen por ser irrespetuosas, es simple ignorancia y eso está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Pero Takao no es como las demás personas. Nunca podré olvidar su reacción cuando supo que era sordo, porque en realidad no hubo realmente ninguna.

Takao es mi mejor amigo.


	9. VIII- I'm a Mess

**.**

* * *

 **VIII  
•I'm a Mess•**

Seijūrō vuelve a casa y se pregunta si el camino desde el portón amurallado hasta la entrada de su casa siempre se ha sentido así de largo, como si no hubiese un final, o como si en lugar de estar yendo a casa estuviese yendo a una especie de sentencia. Tiene un pequeño impulso, que no se esfuerza por reprimir, y mira a través del reflejo en el espejo a su chófer, solo para cerciorarse sobre si es el único sintiéndose así de incómodo. Y, como se teme, es así. El hombre reflejado en el espejo parece tan tranquilo como siempre. Tanto que Seijūrō no comprende entonces de dónde vienen todas estas sensaciones tan extrañas que le aturden.

Cuando llega a la entrada de su casa y Matsumoto, su chófer, abre la puerta para él, Seijūrō espera que todas esas emociones desaparezcan. Y sí, lo hacen, al menos algunas, pero a cambio se alojan otras nuevas. Por primera vez parece ser realmente consciente de lo exageradamente enorme que es su casa, de lo simple y opaca que lucen sus paredes de piedra, de que incluso los grandes ventanales y paredes de cristal no parecen servir de nada si están cubiertas con cortinas chinas –esas que su padre trajo tras su último viaje. Se da cuenta que, a pesar de que esta casa está llena de servidumbre, luce tan silenciosa y siniestra como si no la habitase nadie. Hay un aire helado recorriendo cada rincón y el silencio es tan denso que Seijūrō podría cortarlo con un cuchillo si lo tuviera a la mano.

Él da un paso dentro y a su mente viene la imagen de él entrando a la casa de Kouki. Esa casa más pequeña y pintoresca, no muy distinta a cualquiera otra típica casa oriental. La suya sin embargo conserva ese toque bohemio y antiguo occidental que su madre amaba, solo que de algún modo ella siempre lograba que este lugar se sintiese menos aterrador. Viene también el momento en que Kouki, con su voz susurrante, apenas un movimiento ligero de su labios, dijo «Estoy en casa», y como había mirado a Seijūrō para que ofreciera sus respetos, todo entusiasmado e insistente. «Perdón por la intromisión» había fingido decir, al final Kouki jamás se daría cuenta de que no había salido sonido alguno de él, confirmación que llegó cuando Kouki sonrió satisfecho.

—Estoy en casa — se atreve a decir, pero nadie responde. Seijūrō admite internamente que hacer eso se siente ridículo y extraño si no se está acostumbrado a ello. Una sonrisa irónica se escapa fugazmente.

Baja la vista a sus zapatos y no, él no tiene la necesidad de cambiarlos por pantuflas como lo hiciese en casa de Kouki. No. Él puede perfectamente andar con sus zapatos de charol hasta llegar a su habitación y decidir si quiere o no cambiarlos por algunos zapatos más cómodos.

Avanza entonces hasta la escalera dispuesto a perderse en su oficina, esa misma que está a un lado de su habitación. En la escalera se encuentra con una de las mucamas y todo lo que ella hace al verlo es dar una ligera inclinación, cuidando no tirar las sábanas en sus manos, y luego desaparece escaleras abajo. Sin decir nada. Sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Seijūrō piensa en cómo el silencio de esta casa se siente distinto al silencio qué hay cuando está con Kouki. No puede evitar compararlo y creer, por un momento, que el silencioso mundo de Kouki es más estruendoso y maravilloso que toda esta tranquilidad innecesaria.

•

Más tarde ese día tres toques irrumpen su labor de terminar con los deberes de esa semana. Tres toques, como el ha dispuesto, significa que los alimentos están servidos y que su padre le espera en la mesa. Seijūrō cierra los ojos un segundo, presionando sus dedos sobre su sien mientras responde que irá en seguida. Ha sido un tiempo desde que su padre ha estado en casa. Si recuerda bien –y él nunca se equivoca– dos meses exactamente. Ni siquiera le ha avisado que volvería.

Se levanta parsimonioso mientras se deshace de las arrugas inexistentes que su ropa podría tener. Mira el reloj. Son las ocho de la noche, y eso es un poco más extraño que de costumbre. Por lo general su padre no se molesta en cenar con él tan tarde.

Atraviesa los pasillos silenciosos hasta el comedor. Es recibido por la silueta de su padre sentado en su lugar habitual y el olor agridulce de la cena que tomarán esta noche.

Seijūrō saluda por cortesía. Su padre responde por las mismas razones. A la vez que toma lugar, Seijūrō no puede evitar comparar de nuevo toda ésta situación con las costumbres en la familia de Kouki.

En su casa pequeña de colores vibrantes la cocina y la mesa comparten una misma habitación, apenas siendo separadas por una isla hecha de mármol. La madre de Kouki es charladora mientras cocina y no tiene reparo alguno en pedirle a sus invitados que ayuden a poner la mesa. Es una mujer preciosa, Seijūrō admite, con su cabello castaño claro cayendo sobre sus hombros en ondas naturales, sus ojos color miel transmitiendo una mirada dulce y expresiva, además del hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha marcándose apenas sonríe dándole una expresión única a su rostro.

En la casa de Kouki todo se sentía cálido y abrumador, casi nostálgico. Aquí, en este lugar que _tiene_ que llamar hogar, todo se siente ajeno y sin valor.

—Me he enterado que has estado volviendo tarde a casa — es lo primero que su padre dice después de limpiarse con una servilleta las migajas inexistentes de comida en las comisuras de su boca.

Seijūrō baja sus cubiertos e imita a su padre antes de responder.

Sinceramente él podría evitarse la fatiga y ahorrarse sus palabras con la simple acción de ignorarle, o restarle importancia al asunto, pero prefiere responder a su padre, admite, interiormente, qué tal vez solo intenta provocarle.

—Estoy viendo a alguien — es lo que dice con un tono (apropósito) insinuante.

Su padre muestra interés elevando suavemente, tenuemente, apenas un poco, su ceja izquierda. Luego pide a la sirvienta que se mantiene en las puertas que dan a la cocina retire sus platos, una vez la chica a cumplido su cometido, Masaomi, el padre de Seijūrō, coloca los codos sobre la mesa y oculta sus labios tras sus manos unidas. Le da una indescifrable mirada a su hijo.

—¿Viendo a alguien? ¿En qué sentido?

Seijūrō podría aclararle las cosas al hombre frente a él, decirle que no se como la cabeza creando malos entendidos, que no es nada de qué preocuparse. Pero al final concluye que éste hombre no merece, ni tiene derecho, a recibir aclaraciones de parte suya.

—Depende de cómo quieras entenderlo — es su respuesta.

Masaomi da un suspiro discreto, imperceptible. Cuando su mirada vuelve a encontrar la de su primogénito, Seijūrō tiene que reprimir su confusión al ver, en la mirada seria de su padre un sentimiento oculto que nunca ha visto en él.

—Quiero que sepas que te apoyo — eso, además de extraño, es una forma para sacarle un poco más de información sobre el asunto evidentemente. También le confirma a Seijūrō que su padre realmente está entendiendo las cosas erróneamente.

Seijūrō, un poco aturdido por el actuar de pronto extraño de su padre, se pregunta qué pasaría si le dijese a su padre, justo ahora que le mira con _cariño_ y le da palabras alentadoras, algo que esté fuera de sus estándares. Incluso si fuese una mentira, Masaomi no tendría por qué saberlo.

—Es un chico — agrega, y quiere, desea, casi no puede contenerse de sonreír irónicamente ante su descaro.

Masaomi por supuesto arruga el entrecejo, Seijūrō espera que le grite, o que le diga alguna de sus mantras sobre ser un Akashi y lo que para él está o no está permitido. Pero no hay nada.

Por un momento su padre desvía la mirada mientras muerde su labio inferior, como si no supiese la forma correcta de proseguir ahora.

—Entiendo — es todo lo que dice cuando vuelve a mirarle.

Seijūrō quiere decirle que es una mentira, que sí está viendo a alguien, que sí es la razón de sus retrasos, que sí es un chico, pero que no, que no está _"viéndole"_ en el sentido que su padre ha entendido. Que solo son amigos. O algo como eso. Sin embargo el hecho de que su padre no se exalte ni diga nada al respecto sobre un posible interés en un chico lo deja mudo, porque que él sepa, incluso si su padre nunca mostró desagrado a los homosexuales, siempre hablo sobre el linaje Akashi y como Seijūrō debía esforzarse por mejorar y _continuar._ Casi quiere preguntarle si está loco, si se ha golpeado la cabeza o quién es realmente y dónde está su estricto y déspota padre.

—Deberías permitirme el conocerlo — su voz vuelve a ser monótona y su mirada fría y distante, pero suena sincero. —¿Por qué no le traes aquí uno de estos días?

Seijūrō busca entre sus recuerdos el nombre o el propósito del viaje de su padre, solo para saber si eso ha podido influir en algo con esta actitud tan distinta a la acostumbrada. Pero no hay nada.

—Uno de estos días — responde.

•

Kouki recarga su oído sobre la tapa del piano. Las vibraciones viajan a través de la madera hasta sus manos y su perfil plasmado en el lugar. No puede percibir el sonido, pero puede imaginarlo al sentirlo, y lo imagina mágico y perfecto.

Recuerda las cosas importantes que Akashi le dijo antes, la última vez que tocó el piano para él y cuando intentó mostrarle la forma correcta de tocarlo. Primero, le dijo que para tocar música no es necesario oírla, sino sentirla. Segundo, que así como no hay luz sin oscuridad, como no hay bondad sin maldad, tampoco es posible la música sin el silencio. Y Kouki lo cree.

Así ha aprendido que la música es vibración, y que solo se necesita dejarse llevar para poder sentirla, para poder vivirla, para poder tocarla. Ha aprendido a percibir que las melodías pueden ser rápidas o lentas, tristes o alegres, suaves o fuertes, y así, mientras imita las notas en la partitura que le ha dejado Akashi, se deja llevar por las vibraciones internas que mezcladas con las producidas por el piano crean el único sonido que él es capaz de percibir, aquel que mejora sus días malos.

No es que haya tenido un día malo en cualquier caso.

No del todo al menos.

Es solo que... él realmente no encuentra una razón lo suficientemente válida como para tener que asistir a esas odiosas citas con consejeros y psicólogos a las que su madre insiste en llevarle. No hay nada en contra de ellos, Kouki respeta su profesión. La mayoría de ellos siempre son buenas personas. Lo que odia es tener que asistir bajo la excusa de que aquello lo hará sentir mejor, solo para salir del lugar sintiéndose mucho más miserable. _Eso solo prueba,_ se dice _, que estás haciendo algo mal._

 _«Es bueno que te permitas conocer a nuevas personas. Es un buen avance. Sin embargo cuando me hablas de esta persona hay algo peculiar en tus gestos. Eres una persona que se expresa mejor de esa manera lo que te hace alguien demasiado transparente. Dime, ¿no piensas que te estás enamorando?»_

Así de directo. Por un momento cuando la mujer frente a él dejó de mover sus manos para completar su oración, Kouki se quedó esperando algo más. Pero no hubo nada. Y algo dentro de su interior saltó y dijo _Sí._ Un millón de veces Sí.

 _«No podría decirlo.»_

 _«No hay nada de malo con que lo estés. Incluso podría significar que tu ansiedad está mejorando.»_

 _No, usted no entiende. Por favor no diga que no puede haber nada malo._ Esto no era, _no debía ser_ una reacción tan extraña de sus emociones. No era tan sencillo, porque "esa" persona apenas y le conocía y él no podía simplemente confundir las cosas de esta manera. Se sentía como traicionar su confianza.

 _«Intenta llevar las cosas con calma, no tiene porque ser de esa manera, tal vez solo estoy hablando de más. Solo piensa sobre ello e intenta entenderte mejor. No tienes porque tener miedo, Kouki. Oh, Dios, te has puesto pálido. ¿Te asuste?»_

 _¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!_

 _Pero en realidad yo me asustó todo el tiempo,_ Kouki pensó.

•

El miedo y la ansiedad bajaron considerablemente al correr de las horas, y desaparecieron por completo cuando se quedó dormido sobre el piano después de haber estado presionando algunas de sus teclas. Lo que fue algo bueno.

Ahora, con Akashi aquí en la misma habitación tocando el piano para él una vez más, aquellas palabras no dejan de reproducirse en su cabeza, haciéndolo enojarse y preocuparse por las posibles respuestas.

 _No creo estar enamorado, ¿por que diría aquello?_ En un rincón del lugar, Kouki encogido sobre si mismo comienza a garabatear con rapidez en su libreta. _Es estúpido. ¿Por qué habría de desviar la situación hacia allá en primer lugar? Akashi es una buena persona y ha decidido ser mi amigo. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora. No quiero arruinarlo._

Kouki admite que de alguna forma sentirse tan frustrado e irritado ahora es algo por lo cual emocionarse, tomando en cuanto que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que llegó a sentirse de esa manera. Los últimos años había estado demasiado triste como para enfurecerse. Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo horriblemente furioso con todos. Con su madre que no paraba de decir que todo estaría bien. Con su padre que había comenzado a trabajar más de la cuenta para poder pagar sus gastos. Con su hermano quien no dejaba de ser tan optimista. Furioso por no ser lo suficientemente inteligente, furioso por empezar a olvidar los sonidos sencillos como el correr del agua, furioso por no conocer palabras que en su corta infancia no logró escuchar a tiempo, furioso por no poder ser feliz como los demás niños con su _condición._

Al final todo eso se había aglomerado y convertido en una masa gigante de auto desprecio que lo llevó a un estado casi eterno de tristeza.

Es extraño comenzar a sentir otras cosas más allá de eso de nuevo, todo bajo la misma causa, pero se siente bien, Kouki admite, aunque no pueda ser capaz de aceptarlo.

Kouki alza la mirada y encuentra la mirada carmesí de Seijūrō sobre él. Al verlo Kouki siente un poco de culpa y desesperanza.

 _Él podría odiarme por eso; deja de hablar como si me conocieras,_ reclama mentalmente a su psicóloga, aunque no es algo que se atreva a expresar.

.

 **El amor según algunos filósofos:**

"La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas." –Aristóteles.

"Para que el amor sea verdadero, nos debe costar. Nos debe doler. Nos debe vaciar de nosotros mismos" –Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

"Un hombre no aprende a comprender nada, a menos que lo ame." –Johan Wolfgang von Goethe.

"Tu visión se volverá más clara sólo cuando puedas ver dentro de tu corazón" –Carl G. Jung.

"Cuando no tienes amor, le pides a otro que te lo dé. Eres un mendigo. Y el otro te está pidiendo que se lo des a él o ella. Dos mendigos extendiendo sus manos uno al otro y ambos con la esperanza de que el otro tenga amor para dar..." –Osho.


End file.
